It Didn't Always Work Perfectly
by NikixXx
Summary: Another little story about Lucy and Mac. The first chapter is a bit short, just setting things up. Hope you like and reviews would be lovely as always!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mac drained the last of his 5th beer of the night. Brandi or Candi or whatever her name was, was sat next to him, yapping on about something. What exactly, he had no idea. He hadn't asked her out to hear her life story, he'd asked her out because she was just one of a stream of dumb bitches in this town who'd open their legs or mouth for him whenever he asked, thinking this time he would make them his one and only. Then he'd leave them heartbroken yet again, screaming that this would be the last time he touched them and that was the last hand job he ever got off them, knowing very well they'd be back, he'd just have to say whatever shit they needed to hear to get their panties to drop. Tonight however, Mac was even more uninterested in her ramblings than usual. He'd he'd heard from Walter that he'd hired a new girl and she was starting tonight. Mac was pretty sure he'd met and probably fucked every girl in this town, so he'd been more than a little curious to see her. Couldn't hurt to have fresh piece of ass to add to his list anyway.

And then he saw her.

He definitely had never met or fucked this girl before, cus damn, he would have remembered! She wore skinny jeans, and an equally tight low cut back T-shirt. Both of which she filled out just perfectly. The jeans were tucked into calf high leather biker boots with silver buckles on the sides and her long, dead straight brown hair hung around her shoulders and fell to the middle of her back. He suddenly became aware of how his jaw had dropped a little and took a swig off his beer to cover himself. He tried to force his eyes away from her as much as possible, doing his best to concentrate on whatever what's her name was saying, throwing down every beer and whiskey shot his boys brought him as quickly as he could, thinking the drunker he got the less she'd distract him. It didn't work.

The girl next to him was half way through a sentence when he interrupted "I need a beer." He said as he stood up and headed for the bar. She said something about wanting a vodka and cranberry but he ignored her. Now, Mac could be a cocky bastard at the best of times. Arrogance oozed from every pour, but when he was drunk, it was amped up thrice fold. He dropped himself onto one of the stools as she came to him.

"What can I get you?"

"Beer." He said abruptly.

"OK." He could help but lean forward a little when she bent to reach the bottle from the fridge.

"God damn you got an ass on you girl." He thought's screamed so loud in his head he was sure she could have heard them. She placed the beer in front of him and went over to the register to add it to his tab.

"So, what's your name?" He asked, taking a drink. She walked to where he was stood and leaned on the bar in front of him.

"Lucy."

"Well, I think I love Lucy." He slurred a little. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, very original. You're Mac right?"

"How'd you know?" He frowned at her.

"Oh you know, I read minds as well as doing this."

"That right? So if I let you tell me what I'm thinking right now, you promise not to slap me?" She leaned in a little closer to him.

"Hmm, you're thinking. This girls' full of shit cus I'm the only one in this place with a tab running and she saw my name on the register?" The left side of his mouth pulled up into a half smirk.

"Not even close."

"Mac, baby" said a whiny voice from behind him "What's taking you so long? I'm getting lonely there all by myself." The girl who appeared by his side pressed herself against him as much as was physically possible, all the time throwing a very disapproving look in Lucy's direction. Mac looked suddenly very unimpressed.

"Said I was gonna get a beer didn't I?" He spat out.

"Yeah but..."

"But nothin! Go sit your ass down I'll be there in a minute." She didn't speak as she walked away, trying desperately to keep a front up but was clearly embarrassed that he'd talked to her like that in front of what she obviously saw as the competition.

"Your girlfriend seems...nice." Lucy said trying to break the tension, but Mac just scoffed.

"Bitch ain't my girlfriend."

"Oh, right, sorry."

"No I'm still waiting for the right woman to make an honest man outta me." He looked at her intently as he took another drink of his beer. Lucy laughed a little.

"Well good luck with that. Hope she likes a challenge."

"Guess we'll find out." Lucy had no idea why her stomach flipped at that simple statement "Talk to you later Juicy."

"It's Lucy."

"I know." She rolled her eyes and went so serve the guy that had just walked in. She watched from the corner of her eye as he walked, in not a totally straight line, back to his seat where he'd been watching her all night. She wasn't stupid, she'd seen him and he wasn't as good at hiding it as she was sure he thought he was. It's not like she wasn't used to this kind of thing. The job came with drunk guys hitting on you every night but eventually you let it run over you and think no more about it. This time though, with this guy, she was. And it was more than a little worrying that she liked it.

It was a week or so after Lucy had begun working there and Mac had re parked his truck just around the corner after he left the bar. He wasn't sure how long he'd be there so he let his 'date' clamber onto his lap where immediately started to grind her hips against his crotch. It was probably the least erotic experience of his life, but if he was honest, he wasn't paying attention. He was waiting for the last car left in the parking lot to leave. When she saw headlights flare up he pushed the protesting girl off his lap "Taylor'll take you home, I got shit to do. Well go on get the fuck out!" He snapped when she just sat there. She got out of the truck, cursing him with every name and terrible manner of thing under the sun. But he didn't even so much as glance back at her as he pulled away from the curb.

He hung back just far enough that she wouldn't get freaked out when she looked in her rear view mirror. They'd been driving for about 15 minutes when she turned off the road and up a short dirt driveway. Mac pulled in a further down the road and waited. He was a little frustrated that he couldn't see her from where he'd had to park. He was hoping to lay his eyes on her one more time before he went home. After 10 minutes or so he slipped out of the car and up the drive, trying to be as light on his feet as possibl. There were only a few houses around here but he was sure if anyone of the people in them caught him creeping around he'd quickly find himself staring down the business end of a shot gun. He made his way over to her car and crouched down behind it. As he looked up he could see there was only one light left on in her house and it had to be hers. He rubbed his chin with his left hand, frustrated that there was just a pain of glass and thin layer of curtain between her and him seeing her up there loosing her clothes a piece at a time. "Mother fucker." He muttered to himself as he reached down to adjust himself through his overalls. When the light finally went out, Mac looked about him, making sure once more that the coast was clear. He reached around and pulled the screwdriver out of his back pocket, stabbing it hard into the tire nearest to him. He would have left it at that, he'd never met a woman in his life who could change a tire without a man's help, but wasn't sure about anything with this girl yet, so he shuffled forwards and jammed the end into that one too. He waited there until the air had completely left both tires, and to double check no one around had woken up and got curious, then stayed as low as possible as he made a dash back towards his truck.

He tossed the screwdriver into the glove box and slammed it shut then started the engine and headed out. You see Mac didn't really trust in fate. He preferred to be the one in charge. So tomorrow he'd head to the garage, sit back and wait for her to call.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy turned as she heard the rescue truck coming up the street. She had no doubt she had a face like thunder. She couldn't believe the state of her tires when she'd come out to go into town that morning. She supposed she was lucky that, one, her cousin Melissa had the number and was friendly with the guy who owned the only garage in town. And two, and possibly more importantly they hadn't bust when she was in the dark and half way along the deserted strip of road on her way home last night. But as the truck pulled up in front of the house she was quickly distracted from all that. "No way." She said as Mac jumped out.

"Well look who it ain't." He said with a self satisfied grin; if only she knew just how pleased with himself he really was "So what seems to be the problem Juicy?"

"Well my first problem is you keep calling me that and second I thought it would be pretty obvious what the problem was."She snapped and pointed at the tires. She was already irritated as hell about her car and now here he was, arrogance; which clearly didn't just raise it's head when he was drunk, in full force AND he had the nerve to look so...so...hot! When he did it!

Wow. You sure are pretty when you bite ju...Lucy." He didn't even try to hide it when his eyes dropped down to her breasts and slowly crawled their way back up to her face. She shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"So. The tires?" She said, he just smiled and turned back to his truck.

"You got a spare?" He shouted as he went.

"Um yeah sure." She opened the trunk of her car and pulled up the plastic cover that covered the tire. She tried to move it herself but with no joy. Mac came up behind her. He could have stood there all day. The more she struggled the more her T-shirt wriggled up revealing more and more of her back. She a tiny tattoo at the very lower right side of her back and Mac fort back the urge to bend down and lick it. There was no need to worry. He'd get there eventually.

"Need a hand." She jumped as he spoke up.

"Yeah. It's a little heavier than I thought."

"Don't worry" he said as moved in front of her to pick it up "this ain't no work for a woman anyway." He grinned inwardly, knowing exactly what he'd just said.

"Careful the door of the truck doesn't suddenly drop down and hit you in the head. Cus that would be awful." She smiled sarcastically. He turned to her then.

"I got an extra tire in the truck to go with this one. Can have yo back on the road in 20 minutes. Unless you plannin on leavin' town, then I might have to just leave you like this." She could help but smile a little. He was direct, she had to give him that and it felt strangely refreshing.

"No. Nothing like that. But I'm the only one at home with a car right now so it's kind of important that I get it going."

"Boyfriend don't have a car?" She rolled her eyes.

"Did you really just ask me that?"

"Just curious." He smiled as he got to his knees and to start unscrewing the tire.

"I'll leave you to it then. I'm sure I have some baking or sewing or other type woman's work I can being doing inside." With that she disappeared into the house. Mac groaned to himself as he started to work. Had somebody sent this girl here to test him or something? He's known her less than 24 hours and already she'd set up residents in his head, not to mention his pants. He was, for once in his life when it came to women, fascinated by her personality as well as her body. She was smart, smarter than any girl in this town and she wasn't afraid to call him out. And for some reason he found that as sexy as looking at her ass...or her tits...both of which jiggled like a bag of performing eels when she moved a certain way. He would have given his left nut to bury his face in either of them. His cock was screaming at him again, telling him to stop thinking like that if they weren't gonna be able to play with her. "Be patient little buddy." He said to himself as he worked.

Lucy pressed her lips together as she leaned forward over the sink to look out of the kitchen window. "Something going on out there I should see?"

Her cousin made her jump as she entered the kitchen and sat her and her pregnant belly down at the table. "Whatever it is it's sure got your attention?"

"No, nothing, no." Lucy stuttered defensively.

"You know, of all the guys in town I knew you'd zero in on Mac."

"Sorry, did you just say 'all the guys?' up to now I've seen about 7 of them under 35 and I am not 'zeroing' in on him. I'm just...making sure he knows what he's doing that's all.

"He's been a mechanic since he was 16, I think he knows by now how to change a couple of tires."

"Well you seem to know more about him than I do." Lucy said as she walked over and sat down opposite Melissa.

"I know as much as everyone else around here knows. Mac is...a very bad boy. Which, if we go back over your recent history obviously why you're so interested him."

"I'm not interested in him! He's just a smart ass little mouth who thinks every woman he comes into contact with him should fall at his feet."

"Well to be fair, most of them do. He's broken every girls heart within a five mile radius as far as I can work out."

"And did one of those hearts belong to you?" Lucy tried to look all serious and concerned, but was struggling to keep the smile off her face.

"Er no! Anyway you know I've been pretty much pregnant constantly for the past 3 years, and it's like holy water to a guy like that." Lucy couldn't help but laugh out loud. This time they both jumped at the heavy rap on the door.

"All done!" He yelled from outside. Lucy jumped immediately to her feet.

"OK I'll be right out!" She looked back at Melissa who was covering her mouth to stop the laughter. "Shut up!" Lucy said as she headed to the door.

He was leaning against the railing of the porch when she got out there. He'd shrugged out of the top half of his overalls and tied them around his waist. Underneath he was wearing a tight white oil spattered tank top. His arms were perfectly defined "Oh, this isn't fair." She thought to herself, swallowing hard before she could talk. "Awesome thanks! So how much do I owe you?"

"Nothin, you're new around here so it's on the house."

"No really, let me give you something. You came all the way out here after all." Mac thought about and decided against what he actually wanted to say to that.

"OK." He said standing up straight "you can buy me a beer next time you're working, hows that?"

"Deal." She smiled.

"Right well I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then." He began walking down the steps towards his van.

"Yeah I guess...wait how did you know I was working tomorrow night?"

"I dunno, maybe Walter mentioned it or somethin.' Later." He half grinned as he jumped back in his truck, then he was gone.

Friday night at the majority of bars in the world were pretty lively, but it seemed she was in for a real treat tonight because, as Walter had summed it up. One of Mac's "little prick" friends had a birthday today and seeing as this was the only half decent bar in town and most of them had been barred from the strip club, so it didn't take a genius to work out they'd end up here. And right on the strike of 9pm in they came, accompanied by some interestingly attired young ladies who'd clearly been to 'Hookers r'us' to get their clothes for the evening. One she recognised as Taylor from the last time they'd been in. "Beers for all these ass holes please Lucy." She smiled as he walked back over to his friends. Mac slipped into a stool at the bar.

"A deals a deal and don't say I don't keep my promises." She said as she placed the beer she owed down in front of him.

"Mmm, that case lets see what else we can negotiate next time? Just you and me." He raised his eyebrows quickly and took a drink from the bottle.

"Sometimes " she said as she opened the last bottle of beer "I get the distinct feeling that you're flirting with me. Probably just me though huh?" She smiled as she began to put the bottles onto trays. Mac grinned as he turned to the table his friends were sat.

"Taylor!" He shouted across the room "Yo dip shit! Come get your beers, girl ain't gonna wait on your lazy ass hand and foot!"

"Mac it's fi..."

"No! Last time I checked he weren' a fucking cripple!" Taylor and few of the other boys made their way sheepishly over to the bar.

"Yeah sure, sorry Mac. Sorry Lucy." She smiled at the sympathetically as they picked up the trays and carried them away.

"You know, that IS my job, to wait on people."

"Yeah but, now ya owe me one again." He said, grinning at her again before heading off to cut into somebody's pool game. Didn't matter who, it's not like they were gonna argue with him.

Through the night, the guys were rowdy but no real trouble. The place got busy about 11pm and Lucy and Zoe; the other girl who worked there, mainly at weekends, had to call for re-enforcements from Walter and the kitchen when they weren't too busy. She'd noticed the odd nasty look she got from the girls who'd come in with them, no doubt due to the amount off attention Mac was giving her. A couple of them had tried to talk to him but he brushed them off like they weren't there.

"What can I get you?" She asked one of the girls; one who hadn't really tried to make her head explode with the use of her mind alone; when she came up to the bar.

"So you're Lucy huh?" She smiled a little but her eyes didn't.

"Yeah, that's right. Sorry do I know you?"

"Not really, but Mac knows you."

"I...don't know what you mean."

"You're a lucky girl. I think he actually likes you. That's if, last night is anything to go by."

"OK you're gonna have to help me out here cus..."

"He came to see me last night." Lucy's stomach retracted immediately "and like always I let him into fuck me over then leave." Lucy tried to speak but no words would come. The girl picked up on this. "He said your name when..." Lucy felt the colour run from her face. She pressed her lips together and took a few deep breaths though her nose.

"Why are you telling me this?" She finally managed to get out.

"Like I said, you're a lucky girl. When it comes to Mac, that's almost romantic." With that, she pushed her way through the crush at the bar and out the door.

When Lucy looked up, the first pair of eyes she was met with were Mac's. He'd lost interest in his game the minute he'd seen Marissa walk up to the bar. He knew he shouldn't have gone to her last night but the truth was, after the frustration of being around Lucy and not touching her, he needed a release. Maybe he'd pay her another visit tonight and teach her to keep her fucking mouth shut!

"You OK? Lucy?" Zoe asked when she noticed she's been stationary for some time.

"Err...yeah I just...I went kind of dizzy. Think it's the heat in here."

"Go. Sit down, get some water. We can manage without you for 5 minutes."

"Yeah, OK thanks. I'll be right back." With one last look up to Mac, who hadn't moved his position or his stare, she headed out the back and into the bathroom. When she closed the door behind her she leaned against it. She ran her hand under her shirt and down over her stomach, she slipped it deftly in to the waistband of her jeans and over the small piece of cotton between her legs. She was wet. Wetter than she'd been in a long time and the slightest touch of her finger against her nub brought up a moan that had been lingering in the back of her throat as she threw her head back against the bathroom door. She caught her reflection in the mirror in front of her. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She said to herself. She knew she couldn't stay in there all night, although right now it would have been preferable. She was sure what she'd just been told most probably should have creeped her out or something, but it hadn't, clearly it was having the exact opposite effect. And she was slightly freaked out by just how much. She pulled herself together as much as she possibly could. Sooner or later someone was going to come looking for her and this would be a hard one to explain away. A couple more deep breaths and she made her way back.

For the rest of the night she did her best to avoid direct eye contact with Mac. He didn't exactly make it easy for her though as he stared her down like she was prey. She watched the clock tick around to one-thirty am and thanked God there was only another half hour until they could close up.

It was almost three-fifteen when she left the bar and she was glad. All she wanted to do was go home and do a lot of lying down. She fumbled around in her bag as she reached her car.

"So what she say to you?"

"Jesus!" She spun around and saw Mac standing, just a few feet away from her "Why the fuck would you creep up on me like?" She said with her hand pressed against her chest.

"Asked you a question. What'd that bitch say to you?" He took a swig from the bottle of whiskey he held in his right hand. She immediately dropped her gaze from his and began messing with her car keys.

"Nothing. Too many tequila shots that's all."

"Bullshit!" He snapped, making her jump.

"What! I told you it was nothing. Look I have to go." He took another drink from the bottle then threw it to the floor and he stalked towards her.

"You ain't goin nowhere til ya answer ma question!" He turned her quickly and pressed her between him and the car.

"Mac stop it! You're drunk! Just go home!" She wriggled against him, because again it was having the opposite effect to what it should have been. Her body was loving the ultra close proximity of his. And by the feel of that thing digging into her hip, he wasn't adverse to it either. Suddenly he took hold of the situation, and her wrists, pushing them down and holding them tight against the car at either side of her body.

"Just...tell me what Marissa said to you." He sounded more threatening when he whispered like that than when she shouted. Finally she narrowed her eyes at him.

"FINE! If it's means that much to your ego! She told me you fucked her last night!"

"That all?" she starred him down "Is that all!"

"She said...she said you yelled my name when you came and she wasn't happy about it OK!" He looked into her eyes for a minute then backed off when he could see she was telling the truth.

"Stupid little whore! Fuck she think she's doin' messin' in my business!"

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"Is it true? Did you say my name?" She asked. He ran his hand through his hair and moved his eyes between her and the ground a couple of times.

"Yeah I did." It was her turn to look at the ground.

"What! God dammit! You drive me crazy! You're the hottest, smartest fucking girl that ever walked into this town. You ain't like the rest. You make me feel like a fucking animal!" Lucy's mind was blank at this point. ""And that little bitch only told you that to make you mad at me. I'ma fucking...!"

"I wasn't angry." Why was she saying this? "That wasn't it it was...just." She sighed in frustration and shook her head. "Look I'm gonna go." As she moved to open the car door he quickly closed the gap between them again, only this time a little gentler.

"No no no." He said as he put his thumb under her chin and lifted it. He spread his remaining fingers over her cheek. When she did everything but meet his eyes, that's all he needed. "Oh I get it. You liked it. You liked it didn't you?" His voice got breathier as his forehead and hips pressed hard into her own. He brushed the tip of his nose against hers then moved his head so his lips could do the same against her neck. Her eyes closed.

"Mac..." She said in a very weak protest.

"It's OK baby." He said against her neck "Just say it." He moved back to her lips "Thinkin' about it made you good n' wet didn't it?" Melissa had been right. He was a bad boy. He was a filthy, dirty, bad boy and right now Lucy couldn't get enough of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed as he took control of her lips. His hands slipped down over her ass, as he squeezed he pulled her hips up flush against his, making her moan against his mouth. It felt just as good filling out his hands as he'd imagined it would. And he had. A lot.

Her hands ran up into his hair and she pulled it as he began to grind against her, she pushed down equally hard to meet him, the friction of his massive hard on rubbing between her legs, even still fully covered with her jeans, had her well on the way. That's when the still coherent part of her brain started knocking. She had no idea what the punishment for dry humping in the street was and she didn't really care to find out. So very begrudgingly she knew she had to stop him. "Mac stop we...not here."

"Come with me." He said as he pressed his forehead against hers again and running under her shirt and up her back. The roughness of his palm felt amazing against her skin.

"What?"

"Let me take you home. To my place...please baby, let me fuck you." It wasn't the most romantic proposal she'd ever had, but very little about all this was conventional so why start worrying about it now? All it took was for her to nod her head in the slightest amount and her feet were off the floor, his left arm went under her ass and he carried her on his hip to his truck.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Life's been a bit hectic lately so this chapter in another short one. Will make it up next time, promise!**_

_**Please enjoy and review!**_

For a moment when Mac kicked his bedroom door shut, Lucy wasn't exactly sure when she'd see sunlight again, such was the look of unbridled lust in his eyes. She'd already been a little thrown when they'd stumbled in through the front door, joined at the mouth, only to find two of his very drunken friends from the bar passed out on his couch. Well passed out until the pair of them had fallen though the door. "Either of you knock on my bedroom door tonight I'ma break your legs ya hear me?" he'd yelled as he pulled her through his living room "And you best not be here in the mornin' either!" The two boys had starred at him, while looking a little confused and not fully conscious and then passed out again. After he crossed his bedroom, he hooked his index fingers in the belt loops of her he jeans and yanked her to him. As he started to furiously kiss her again, she was still fully aware that this was probably a bad idea. Maybe it could be one of her better bad ideas though.

His fingers moved the the buttons on her shirt then impatiently pushed it from her shoulders. He stepped back a little as he dropped it to the floor, but still kept a hand loosely on her hip. His eyes devoured the curves of her breasts just before his mouth did. His hands squeezed and pushed them upwards as his tongue splayed over one full mound then the other. His thumbs rubbed blissfully painful circles over her nipples, through the rough black lace of her bra.

"Oh I must'a been a good boy this year." she heard him mumble as his face buried itself into her cleavage. She couldn't help but smile as she bit down on her lip, thinking probably nothing could be further from the truth. As he continued to feast on her she reached for the hem of t-shirt and started pulling. She'd seen how fine his arms were and now she wanted to see the rest. As he stood up quickly and whipped it over his head, she was more than pleased to see that his chest made up the matching set. His mouth and tongue immediately went back to business on her breasts but now his fingers had moved to the button of her jeans. His soft moans vibrated gently over her sensitive skin as she trailed he nails slowly up and down his chest and sides. He managed to push her jeans to her knees, where she took over when she got rid of her shoes. She used used one foot then the other to pull them down and off.

He bent forward and licked a straight line from her belly button to just under her bra before he stood up. He took her in for a minute. Shit, he'd seen and jerked off to playboy centrefolds that hadn't turned him on as much as she did. "Loose the rest. Slowly." he quietly demanded, and she felt herself throb in response. She bit down on her lip once more as she ran her fingertips up her sides and when she reached around she turned her back on him. He watched, his cock straing against his pants, demanding to know what the fuck he was waiting for! She reached up and unhooked the clasp, letting on lacy strap fall, and then the other. In one movement she pulled it off and threw it back over her shoulder and straight to him. He didn't miss a beat as he caught it with one hand, feeling how warm the material that had been against her skin was, then dropped it to the floor. When she turned around her hands were covering her breasts. She massaged and played with them for a few seconds before slowly uncovering them, letting her hands slide down over her stomach as she slipped her thumbs into the sides of her panties. Mac was sure he was drooling by now. She pushed her panties down and hooked them on the end of her tow, kicking them in his general direction also. He did however make a note of where they landed. He was gonna hold onto those.

She sat down on his bed and pushed herself to the middle of it. She propped herself up by placing her hands just behind her. "So are you gonna show me what you got down there or what?" As she talked she let her legs fall open, showing him exactly what she had to offer. Lucy had no idea where this part of her personality had suddenly come from. She had never acted like this with a man or anyone else for that matter, but right now it felt completely natural, like it had always been there. Maybe Mac was just the magnet that was needed to draw it out. Whatever, she couldn't say she wasn't enjoying it. He came to the foot of the bed and she placed her foot flat on his chest then ran it down before gently teasing the bulge in his jeans with the tips of her tows.

He looked down and grinned before turning his attention to his belt. As he removed his jeans, Lucy sucked her index and middle finger into her mouth, and kept her eyes completely focused on his as she brought them down and let them dip between her legs. She rubbed the top a little and moaned as she let her fingers slip lower. Mac finally managed to concentrate enough to untangle his boxers from his ankles before he climbed on her bed and knelt between her legs.

"That's it baby, show me how you like it." He said with his eyes now fully trained on her centre. When she moved her hand back up, Mac saw his chance and pushed two calloused fingers inside of her. Straight away he bent them and began finger fucking her relentlessly. And didn't he just love the reaction he got. Her brow furrowed, her mouth fell open and a divine "Oh!" escaped her throat. When she got over the initial shock, she focused on what he was doing and moved her own fingers over her nub in same rhythm. "Shit! Never felt a god damned pussy get so wet!" when he felt her start to push against his hand he pulled out, making her whine in protest "Lets see if you taste as good as you look." With that he pushed her legs open further and buried his face between them, letting his tongue take over where his fingers had left off. Lucy thrust her hips up and her head back. How did he DO that with his tongue? If she was honest she'd never really got that exited when a guy went down on her. She never really understood why all her friends raved about it. Now she understood. If a guy had done it in the past it had kind of felt like he was licking quickly at an ice cream cone before it melted. She actually remembered laying there one time while he did his thing and her mind had begun to wander to what she needed to pick up from the store the next day. Such was his effort. This however was a very different story. Mac sucked and licked and nuzzled and nipped until she was so out of her head she was sure she'd just gone back to a past life. God he was at home down there! She pushed herself up shakily onto her elbow and reached down to grab his hair. The mixture of feeling what he was doing and now watching, abruptly brought her orgasm screaming though her body and out of her mouth. Mac gave her nub one more little suck before his mouth made it's way up her body, stopping to lavish her breasts with a little more attention and finally made it to her lips.

He kissed her hard, wanting her to taste herself on his mouth. "Tastiest pussy I ever had." he grinned down at her.

"Have you always been this silver tongued with the ladies?" She panted as she tried to shake the stars from her field of vision.

"Seemed to me like you was enjoying my silver tongue just then." She couldn't really answer that.

As they started to make out again, Mac moved to her side and pulled her to him, he wrapped one of her legs over his hip and grabbed her ass, giving him just the right angle to rub himself in the right place between those fucking luscious thighs of hers, where he'd already decided he wanted to pack up and move between permanently.

"Mac?" she said suddenly.

"Hmm." he said against her neck.

"You know when you said I wasn't a whore?"

Oh fuck no! He thought to himself , tell me she don't wanna stop and have a discussion about feelings or some shit? Not now! Wasn't like she was wrong, she wasn't like ANY of the other girls he'd ever been with or any he'd ever run into in this town. The thought had been kicking him in the side of the head ever since he first saw her. He loved it and at the same time it terrified him but...she wanted to talk about it now?

"Yeah." he answered warily.

"That doesn't mean I don't want you to fuck me like one." He felt her smile against his lips as the words sunk in. Whatever the sexual equivalent of the red mist was, Mac saw it. He pushed her onto her back and mounted her body, then raised himself up so he hovered ominously above her. There was really no need for fumbling around and finding where he needed to be, right now his dick was like a guided missile, he just dipped his hips and slammed home. She wasted no time in lifting her legs, wrapping one as best she could around his middle and the other she kept bent on the bed, her hands rested on his shoulders. He wanted to stay dominant, it was what he was used to and clearly what she wanted from him, but he was struggling to keep his movements under control. It was her moans and whines, the way her nails dug into his shoulders and scratched up his sides were in charge of what he was doing. He felt something close to anger mix in with the intense feeling that coursed through him, that he'd let a woman get this much under his skin, it drove him to fuck her harder, even though it wasn't her he was mad at. Lucy lifted her head and shoulders up off the bed, her mouth dropped open further and she was panting, she was close. That's when Mac decided to try and take some of the control back.

"All fours...right now." He panted at her. Lucy groaned as her stomach contracted, she felt light head from the over stimulation from his body and his voice. She got to her knees but he took to upon himself to position her where he wanted her. She whined and wriggled her butt against him as he finally got to for fill his fantasy of running his tongue over that tattoo, he moved back into her with ease. His fingertips were in heaven, not knowing whether to dig into the soft rosy flesh of her ass or her hips first. "Oh...Ooooh...God! Yes!" She started to cry out. Girls had moaned like that for him before, but only because they knew that's what he wanted to hear. Again, it was different with her, he could tell she was doing it because she liked getting fucked.

"Want me to fuck you like a whore, I'll fuck you like a whore!" He said as he squeezed at her hips harder, pulling her back so every time he entered her she covered him all the way down to flat of his groin.

"Mmm...Mac...please...harder...fucking harder!" She begged and ordered at the same time. With the lightest nudge of his knee to the back of hers she lost all balance and landed flat on her stomach, seconds later she felt Mac's full weight pressing her whole body down. He never let up with his ferocious movements as his head came down on her shoulder, he turned his face to her cheek, his hot breath keeping rhythm with his hips against her skin. Lucy gripped the edge of the mattress until her knuckles turned white. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! YES!" she wailed as her 2nd orgasm took her by surprise. She pushed her butt against his as his forcefully took hold of her shoulders and thrust once more, holding her in place while he poured everything he had inside of her.

He let his head drop forward, into the back of hers as they gasped for any available oxygen left in the sticky air. Eventually he rolled off her and onto his back. Lucy stayed where she was. She wasn't exactly sure what to do next. Mac was unlike any man she'd been with before and from the off, she didn't have him down as a cuddler. A minute or so later she felt his hand fall flat against her back, running his plasm firmly up and down it a few times before he spoke.

"Best stay the night. Don't have your car here or nothin.' I mean...if you wanna." Mac knew was stumbling over his words like a pussy. But in his own defence, he'd never said anything even close to what he was saying now, to a girl before. He'd never let a single one stay a night under his roof before, never mind in his bed.

"OK, yeah, thanks." She said with the faintest smile on her lips. He sat up and grabbed the pillows from the top of the bed, he took one for himself then tossed one to her. She pushed it under her head, still laid in the same position her stomach. Just before she fell asleep, she felt his hand return to her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy had no idea how to describe this...thing that the two of them had going on. She laughed a little to herself everytime the word 'boyfriend'

crossed her mind. In no way was Mac a hearts, flowers, dinner and a movie kind of guy. Saying that, in no way could she say she wasn't having

a good time with...whatever this was. Everyday before she left the house; which recently she'd started doing with an extra bag as she couldn't say

for sure that she'd be home that night. After the first morning she'd got in, minus her panties, and then had to pass Melissa, her husband and

their 3 kids, who were all sat around the table eating breakfast. Melissa had had to stuff almost an entire piece of toast into her mouth to stop

herself for laughing out loud. So to avoid that unfortunate scenario happening again she'd decided on the bag. She didn't see and hear from him every day of the week and she never asked where he'd been. Somehow she felt she was better off not knowing.

Mac was becoming increasingly irritated. He needed to get this newest batch out but he couldn't focus. For one 'she' was all up in his mind again,

but that was nothing new lately and two, his douche bag 'friends' and some of the girls had shown up at his lab about and hour ago and were

now sat around getting slowly higher and drunker. A couple of times he'd looked around and made up his mind that right then he would happily

have killed them all. He wanted to finish up and get out of there. He'd been keeping his eye on the time, he knew if he carried on at this pace he wouldn't make it to the bar before her early shift finished and he'd miss her. And he REALLY wanted to take her home with him him tonight. It'd been 2 days since she'd last stayed over. Which basically meant two days too long! This wasn't exactly the safest environment to have your mind wander on you, but he couldn't help it. The last time she'd stayed at his place they'd both gotten extremely drunk, it wasn't the plan, but it happened. They'd put an end to a bottle of Jack and had then started on his seemingly endless stash of beer. The fact that she could match him drink for drink had impressed Mac to the point that he was almost hard so when she giggled and suggested that they try and see how many sexual positions they could do while following the alphabet, he was sure the thought alone would blow his dick off. And that fact that that night he found out she was even more knowledgeable about positions than he was, well he could have expired that night a happy man. The next morning they'd showered together and she'd almost purred when she'd asked him to wash her. He was just getting to the part where he was soaping up her tits when he felt the hand at the top of his thigh.

"Where you been baby. I missed you." Carrie said as she dropped her chin on his shoulder. Mac looked at her then went back to his work.

"You wanna get the fuck off me?" He said without even looking at her.

"Mmm no I wanna get on you. You used to love it remember?" Mac felt his whole body tense. He turned to her.

"I remember telling you to get the fuck off me bout 30 seconds ago."

"Oh honey you just need remind I..." Mac took hold of her arms and threw her back from him.

"I don't need shit from you! You were just another hole, you hear me? Now fuck off!"

"No!" She screamed, yanking her arms from his grip "This...This is about her isn't it? That girl that just started at the bar? What we ain't good enough for you anymore huh? HUH!" Mac tried to keep his temper as a he starred at her, even though his first instinct was to strangle her. Instead he glared at her as he spoke. He sounded much calmer than he felt.

"Just so you know, NON of you bitches were ever good enough for me, your ass was just there. And what if it is about her? Know she could teach you how to treat a man right!" He couldn't keep the smirk off of his face as he starred at the desperation and anger in her eyes, he caught her fist before she even thought he would have had time to see it. "Now I know even you wouldn't be that fuckin' stupid." He spit out, inches from her face. "All of you pricks! Get the fuck out of here now!" he said still glaring into her face. "What? You assholes deaf as well as completely fuckin' dumb! GET OUT!"Marshall and Robbie; the only two guys Mac had ever really trusted and come close to calling actual friends roughly ushered them all to the entrance and left them there, not really giving a shit how they got home or what happened to them next. Probably it wouldn't be half as painful as what Mac would do if any of them tried talking back to him.

Mac told the boys he'd give them a ride as far as the bar, after that they were on their own. Even though they weren't quite as fearful of questioning or back chatting him on occasion, and usually they'd let him know they weren't particularly happy about being dumped a few miles from home with no transport at night. But, from a guys perspective, Mac been with a seriously heroic amount of girls and thanks to him, they had had their fair share, basically because they were around him so much. A lot of them the same ones recycled, but whatever, beggars couldn't be choosers and all that. But even they had to admit they were impressed (and a little jealous) when he got his hands on Lucy. There wasn't one of their boys that didn't want that girl. And after the guys who has spent the night on Mac's couch the first time she'd stayed over had told them about the noises she made, it just made it more difficult to control what went on in their boxers when they watched her bending and stretching for stuff at the bar. They weren't sure who they were more worried about noticing. Him or her. Because now Mac had staked his claim, the first one he saw ogling her he'd most probably take out into the dessert, tie them up there and wait for the coyotes to come. The two of them just nodded and jumped out of the truck, telling him they'd see him tomorrow.

Lucy walked out of the bar, more than happy to leave Zoe to it. She was disappointedthat Mac hadn't been in but she wasn't gonna let herself get all 'One Tree Hill' about it, so she guessed it would be a night of wine and horror movies. As always her car keys has fallen to the very bottom of her hand bag. She was getting more and more aggravated as she felt around, grabbing everything but what she actually needed, when she heard his voice. "Hey! Don't I know you from somewhere!"When she looked up he was hanging out of his trucking window, both arms dangling loosely against the door.

"Uh uh. I don't think so."She smiled as she feigned going back to look for her keys.

"Really? Cus you look kinda familiar to me."

"Sorry, guess you made a mistake."She said nonchalantly.

"Wait a minute I got it. You're the one that gimmie that private dance at the club last week."

"So we're playing this game tonight."She thought to herself, as her stomach knotted a little in anticipation.

"Look I'm sorry, but I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you do. And anyways, I never forget an ass like that."Lucy knew she would have to go over to his truck, as much as this turned her on, she wouldn't really know what to say if someone overheard and asked what the hell they were talking about. She made her way to him and stood by the open window, giving him her best innocent eyes.

"Ok, you got me. But my daddy and my brothers come into your shop all the time and they don't know what I do. So please don't tell them, I'm begging you."Mac felt his cock tighten as she talked. If someone up above had sent her to him and not some college boy off in the city by mistake, well it was tough shit cus he was never sending her back!

"Shit I don't know. Maybe if you make it worth my while keepin' my mouth shut." He said as he rubbed the scruff on his chin she loved the feel of so much.

"Anything, I'll do anything. My daddy has money you know that. I could get you as much as you wanted." He leaned out of the window again and leered at her.

"Hell, I don't want your money baby."

"Then what do you want?"She said batting her lashes at him like some bad porn star.

"I want you to be nice to me. Real nice. And if I like what you got then maybe daddy won't have to find out his little angels' been strippin' when he thinks she's at that fancy ass school he's payin' for."

"What do you mean, be nice to you?"

"Get in the truck." He ordered in a voice that made the throbbing between her legs increase ten fold. She clicked the button on her key fob to set the alarm as she walked around to the other side. She at least wanted to make sure her car would be safe in the parking lot overnight. Again.

"Where are you taking me?"She asked, all I the name of good role play because truth be known, she knew exactly where he was taking her. Not long ago she'd mentioned, as you do, that she'd never done it in a car before. Straight off Mac had said that "That just weren't right."and took off into the middle of nowhere; a nowhere he'd clearly been to before, where literally no one could hear you scream. Thank God.

"Just some place you and me can have a little quality time together."He said, glancing over to her whilst rubbing his index finger under his bottom lip. He was better at this than she was. Well he was better at playing it cool when he was so turned on it was painful, and she knew he had to be turned on. This was one of his favourite fantasies and was rapidly becoming one of hers. She was struggling though, all she felt like doing was leaping into his lap as he drove. Right now she was willing to take a chance with the tree they would inevitably hit!

After he killed the engine he turned slightly towards her in his seat. "C'mere."he said keeping his voice low. She pushed her back into the foot well and slowly moved across the seat towards him. "That's it baby, don't be shy."When she reached him he put his hand to her cheek and ever so gently kissed her lips. The slightest contact had her heart beating worryingly fast in her chest. "Weren't so shy the other night when you were pushin' these into my face."As he said it he reached up and squeezed her breast firmly. "This is how we're gonna play. You're gonna suck me off good and then I'm gonna fuck you. Got it?"He lips brushed against lightly against her cheek as he spoke. She pressed her lips together and nodded, she was so turned on she felt light headed.

Mac threw his head back against the seat, his right hand twisted in her long brown hair and he pulled at it just enough to drive her on. "Oh yeah, bettin your brothers don't you suck dick like this huh? Oh fuck yeah, just like that baby..."she twisted her mouth and hand in opposite directions and deep throated him, the first time she did that Mac had thought he'd died and woke up in heaven. No girl had ever done that to him before, hell he wasn't sure they even existed outside of porn. He gripped onto the seat, trying everything he could to keep it together, but when she looked up at him with her best doe eyes he lost it. "Oh you bitch! He yelled as his hips began to buck and Lucy stayed fast on him as he came hard and hot into her mouth. As she sat up she deliberately licked her lips.

"Did I do good?"She asked, inwardly smiling like an idiot, that she was responsible for the panting mess sitting in front of her. That grin came back to his face.

"You did good."Suddenly he was across the seat so fast she shot back against the passenger side door in shock. He grabbed her thighs and and pulled her down so she was almost laying across the seat, her head propped up against the door. "Aint finished with you yet though."his hands flew up her skirt and took a hold of her panties, he yanked them down her legs and off. When he put them in his pocket Lucy rolled her eyes, that was another pair gone forever! He positioned himself between her legs and before she knew it, he was inside of her. Her breath left her in a rush as her one hand flew up into her hair and the other gripped his shoulder. He plunged into her harder and faster with each thrust. "Oh...God!"She moaned out. He moved his face from her neck and kissed her wildly, she felt like she was suffocating under his full on lust.

"You're mine you understand!"Mac heard himself say as he pressed his forehead against hers "MINE!"He re-enforced the word with a hard thrust of his hips "Now say it!" When Lucy just whimpered under him he pushed harder. "Fucking say it! Your mine!"Lucy mustered all the breath she had left in her to answer him.

"I'm yours! I'm fucking yours!"He almost growled when the word left her mouth. For the next few minutes, the cab of the truck was filled with their uncontrolled panting until he felt her begin to twitch and tighten around him. And for the second time that night he lost himself inside of her. "Yeah you're right. That is a good one."She said finally. He lifted his head and kissed her hard one more time before he let himself slide out of her.

"Told ya. You do that innocent little whore too good though. Get me almost cummin' before we even get to doin' shit."He said as he started to climb off her. Lucy giggled.

"Thanks...I think."She said as she sat up. "So is the bad man gonna take me back to his place now? I could really use a shower and maybe...pizza, on the way home? Cus if he does I'm sure we could come to some arrangement that involves me being nice to him again later."Mac smiled as he went to switch on the engine.

"Well...you put it like that."

Lucy opened the window and let her head lull back, the breeze felt nice as it cooled the sweat that covered her body. Mac threw glances at her as he drove. He was loosing his fucking mind or worse, becoming a total pussy. Yeah they'd played that game before and it was always fucking hot. But he'd never pulled that 'your mine' shit before and at though he was at pains to admit it, it bothered. Maybe because when he said it, he wasn't playing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mac...stop it...seriously no! I have to get home!" Lucy giggled as she tried to get up from the bed for at least the 4th or 5th time that morning.

"Uh, uh, you ain't goin' nowhere. You started it."

Okay fair statement, she had started it. For once she'd driven to his house after work. When she got there he was outside with a couple of his friends working on one of their cars. She hadn't made a fuss when she got there, she didn't think he'd appreciate her pulling the 'Honey I'm home' thing in front of his boys. She just said hi and Mac had winked at her as she walked into the house. "What I tell you bout starring at her ass?" she laughed and rolled her eyes when she heard him chastising them. She took a shower and started dinner. Mac may not have been fully comfortable with the whole girlfriend tag but she'd noticed he didn't seem mind the part where she cooked for him. After dinner while they sat at the table drinking some of the Jack that his friend had given him for fixing his car (she'd had a feeling he wouldn't have done it out of the goodness of his heart) she'd asked him to ask her what she'd done on her day off? He'd narrowed his eyes a little but he asked.

"How sweet of you to ask!" She'd said, the Jack starting to take effect "As it happens I went shopping."

"Great. That it?"

"Ask me what I brought."

"What'd you buy?" he said with a disinterested sigh.

"Well, seeing as you're so interested and you asked so nicely I'll show you." With that, she stood up from the table and stood in front of him. She pulled at the ties on the bath robe she was wearing and let his drop, so it hung off her elbows when she her hands to her hips. Mac almost chocked on the shot he was just in the process of knocking back. She was wearing a black lace bra, with a line of red lace running under each cup. Her panties, if you could call them that, they were more just a very small strip of matching black material with little red bows hanging off the sides. She had to swallow hard to keep that laugh that was building in her stomach from escaping her mouth. "Yeah you know I wasn't sure about it either. I guess I'll take it back." Mac leapt from his seat quick than she'd ever seen him move. He reached down and grabbed her ass, lifting her, she squealed as her legs linked around his hips and her hands gripped his shoulders.

"I don't think that'll be happenin' sweetheart. Don't reckon they'll give ya a refund if you take it back all ripped into little tiny pieces."

"Mmm I'm glad you said that cus in the bedroom I have these pretty black heels to go with it. Wouldn't mind your opinion on them either." Lucy thought he was gonna crash the pair of them through the wall to save time having to open the bedroom door. After a while she wondered if someone had slipped something into that whiskey because no matter how many times they did it that night, he didn't seem to tire or get soft. When he did show a little bit of mercy and let her sleep for a while, she had the sexiest dream of a soft wet mouth sucking on her breasts while a finger slipped inside her. Except it wasn't a dream, it was Mac's not so subtle way of waking her up. That last time though seemed to finally wear him out he fell asleep on his side, his one hand tickling small circles around her belly as he did.

"Alright yes I know I started it and now I'm gonna end it. I have to go home before I go to work."

"Why don't we both call in sick? Then you can put the heels back on while I eat your pussy all day." After he spoke he sucked her earlobe into his mouth and slowly let it go. She felt that tingle start again as her hips pushed back against his hard on. She shuck herself.

"No!" she laughed as she pulled the covers back and scrambled away from him "I have stuff to do before my shift starts." she said as she got to her feet ans grabber her overnight bag.

"Okay." he said as he rolled onto his back defeated "But pick up some more of your stuff, you're staying here again tonight."

"Oh am I now. And that's your final word on the subject huh?"

"Yeah it is." he said as is grinned and threaded his hands together under his head.

"And what if I say no?"

"You won't."

"Why?"

"Cus you miss your man too much." her stomach did that strange contracting thing again when he referred to himself as her man. He probably didn't mean it as it sounded but she couldn't help but like how it sounded.

"What you think I sit there pining for you when you're not around?" she said, shaking the clouds from her brain "Oh no, I have Vincent to take care of me when you do one of you disappearing acts." her arms were full of stuff as she started for the bathroom.

Mac's fists clenched under his head as he spit out "And who's Vincent?" she ignored him and carried on walking, He sat up "I said who the fuck is Vincent!" she bit her lip then rubbed them together, trying to erase the smile from her face. She, stopped, sighed and turned around to face him.

"Me and him were together long I moved here. He lives in the drawer next to my bed now. Have to be honest though, he's costing me a lot less in batteries since we met." she watched him for a few minutes as he sat there, his eyebrows pulled together in concentration as he thought about what she'd said. "Oh shit you got a vibrator?" he said suddenly. Lucy laughed as she for the bathroom again. "Put that in with the rest of your shit for tonight!" she heard him yell as she closed the bathroom door.

"So you coming round the shop at lunchtime?" he was leaning against the frame of his front door as she threw her stuff into the back seat.

"I told you I have stuff to this afternoon. I promised Mel I'd take the kids into town this afternoon for ice cream so she could have an hours peace and quiet. She's pretty close to popping now, she has to be, feels like she's been pregnant forever." She said getting slightly sidetracked.

"I know what'd be more fun."

"Yeah and so do I." she smiled as she walked towards him "but I promised. And you don't want me to have to disappoint two little kids who've been looking forward to this all week do you?" He looked at her and raised his eyebrows "Actually, don't answer that." she said rolling her eyes. She pushed herself up onto her tip toes and kissed him quickly. As she pulled away he took a fist full of her shirt and pulled her back to him, grinning he kissed her deep and slow, the way he usually did when they'd just got done having sex. The way she liked it. He wasn't willing to give up that easily.

Like she promised, she'd taken the Robin and Danny into town for ice cream. When they got there the kids picked what they wanted and she'd told them to go find a table. That's when she heard "Lucy! Look it's Max!" Lucy's whole body tensed when she heard the first few letters of that name come out of her mouth. "How the hell does she know him!" She panicked. As she turned slowly, a flood of relief swept through her from top to toe, as she saw her the two kids clamber into a booth with another little boy and his Mom. "Oh MAX! Your little...friend from school!" She said between breaths "Of course Max! Of course Max...who else would it have been anyway?" she said that last part so only she could hear it. And maybe the lady behind the counter, who gave a sort of "Please don't hurt me." kind of look as she slid the tray of ice cream over to her.

The children chatted noisily, more so it seemed after the sugar hit from the sundaes. "So" Max's Mom Catherine said "I'm taking Max here to see a movie, you guys wanna come along?" immediately Lucy was hit with a wave of "Please! Please! Please! Please!" from Robin and Danny.

"OK OK you guys, chill." Lucy said as she smiled "Yes fine we can go." If nothing else it would keep them quiet for a couple of hours. All three off the kids squealed this time.

"You know, and correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't seem like the kind to frequent kids movies all that often."

"Sorry?" Lucy replied, confused.

"It's just that I remember, before I had Max the thought of sitting in a dark room with a hundred hyper active kids for two hours filled me with dread. Why don't you let me take the kids. Afterwards I'll take them for pizza and drop them back at Melissa's. It's on my way home in any case."

"Oh no I couldn't ask you to do that, it's too much!"

"You're not asking I'm offering." She smiled "Hey there was almost 40 kids at Max's last birthday party, you ask Mel, she'll tell you, it was like hades. Taking three of them for a pizza and a movie is the easy life after that, believe me." Lucy knew she was probably going to hell when her first thought was that maybe she would be able to 'visit' Mac after all, when she was meant to be looking after the kids. But it's not like she was abandoning them to walk the streets alone was it? She tried to convince herself. Then she looked at them and smiled, the three of them were so wrapped up and exited in what was going on, she doubted that they'd even know she was missing. And as she suspected, when they got outside into the street, they'd given her a quick hug and bounded off up the street with Catherine tow.

Mac had told her that his boss and Paul, one of the guys he worked with had told him that from just before lunch he was going to be alone for the rest of the day. They were going over to the next town to pick up parts or something, so they'd left him with the keys to lock up. Not being one to let an opportunity slide, he'd asked Lucy if she'd wanted to come around and keep him company at lunchtime. She laughed and punched him in the shoulder, saying the from the look in his eyes, she was fairly sure she was lunch.

He had his head buried under a car's hood when she got to the doorway. "Er excuse me! I need an oil change but I don't have any money to pay for it. So I was wandering if I could give you one in exchange?" Mac stood up and turned around, that dangerous little lop sided grin already spread across his lips. He lent against the front of the car, crossing his feet at the ankles and pulled the shop rag out of the back pocket of his overalls that were pulled down and tied around his waist. He wiped the oil from his hands as he spoke.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can think of somethin'. Meantime, c'mere. Lets see what you got." And he beckoned her with his index finger. She'd taken him in as she walked to him. When he looked like that, she felt like she could destroy him. He knew what that white wife beater did to her when he'd worked in it, when it was oily and sweaty, like the rest of him was at the end of the day, it drove her nuts. He'd picked her up from work one time, looking exactly as he did right now. About ten minutes into the journey he'd had to pull over to the side of the road, suddenly finding it hard to concentrate when she slid over to him, undone his pants and started jerking him off as he drove. So it was no accident that he'd put it on today. When she reached him, his hand reached down for her ass as he pulled her flat against him and Lucy started running her fingertips up and down his arms. "Mmm oh yeah, I can think of plenty ways to make you pay." he leaned forward and roughly sucked her bottom lip into his mouth before slipping his tongue in. He took hold of her hips and walked her backwards while she pulled at the hem of his shirt. Once he'd pushed her though the door, he gave her what she wanted and pulled it over his head, tossing it to one side. She bit her lip and moved back, feeling the bottom of her back bump against something sharp. She'd put her hands out and felt the desk behind her. Then she looked around.

"Mac it this..."

"Boss's office. Told you, they're gonna be gone all day, ain't nobody gonna catch us." He moved forward and stood between her legs.

"Yeah but, still. Maybe he has like cameras in here that you don't know about."

"Nah, only thing he hides in here is the pornos he's got in that draw right there. Scared his wife'll find 'em if he takes 'em home, so he keeps 'em here. Guess if he does have cameras he ain't gonna be too pissed when he winds 'em back and finds a hot girl being fucked on his desk. Probably give the old bastard a heart attack." Lucy giggled as she dangled her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her with her heals.

"Icchh! Can we not talk about that right now? I know I said I liked it when you talk dirty but could you stick to you spanking my ass and telling me I've been naughty, cus this new stuff isn't working!" Mac laughed as he started to lay her down on the desk. He'd already get rid of his overalls, so when he stood back up he just had to pull open his work pants and take himself out of his boxers. "Do not rip this pair! I have to and I'm not doing a whole shift with no panties!" she warned as she reached up beneath her skirt "unless you want me on show to every man that comes in tonight. Thinking about it though, could double my tips."

"Fuck no!" he snapped, for once gently pulling her underwear down her legs, dropping them next to his shirt. He pulled her slightly down the desk and wrapped one of her legs around his waist. "This!" he said as he squeezed her ass "And this!" his fingers moved around and slipped deftly between her legs "belong to me!" Lucy arched her back up at his touch. Without another word he was inside her. He fucked her like he was reminding her of what he'd just said. He teased her, bringing her to the brink more than once before pulling back, he'd watched her writhe beneath him a couple of times before slamming back in. She'd sat up as she came, Mac dragged her to end of the desk, the sharp edges dug into her flesh but the pleasure quickly cancelled it out. Mac came in the only way he ever did with her, hard as her tight walls clamped down around him.

"I'll be in after work." he said between kisses, his hands on her waist. He'd walked her outside after she'd made herself presentable for her shift.

"OK. I'll see you later. She let her lips linger against his mouth a little before she pulled away. "Oh one thing, you know those pornos in your boss's draw?"

"Yeah."

"Think he'd notice if one was missing? Might be fun to watch one together tonight." With that she gave him a quick kiss and pulled away from him completely began to walk away "Don't work too hard!" she shouted back. She was getting better at this teasing thing. Then again, she was learning from the best, she thought to herself as she headed to the bar.

"Fucking bitch." Mac grinned to himself as he went back into the shop.

Later that night he was over by the pool table while she worked. He took every opportunity to catch her eye, warning her she was in trouble later. It was her own fault of course. She knew she'd got him all worked up with that porno thing earlier. Oh well, she'd just have to take what was coming, she thought as she smiled lightly to herself.

"Well they told me the girls round here were pretty and damn, they weren't kidding!" A voice Lucy hadn't heard in a long time made her snap out of her Mac induced daydream.

"Oh my God! Mike! "

"Lookin good Lulu!" He said making her laugh. Typical Mike. All cheese.

What the hell are you doing here?" she realised how that must have sounded and shook her head "I just mean...I'm just a little shocked...well a lot!"

"Ran into your Mom back home. She said you'd moved out here for a while to give Melissa a hand. Me and the boys here are taking a little road trip and it just so happnenswe go straight through this neck of the woods. Couldn't just pass by without saying hello."

"Oh...wow...well...hi" she said, still a little shocked "Are you alone? No the guy's will be in a minute."

"OK so find a table, er if you can and I'll bring your drinks over. Same as usual for you right?"

"You always did remember the important things, that's my girl!" he laughed.

"Actually it's mine." 'SHIT' was the only and really unhelpful thing that came to to Lucy's brain. So taken back was she by Mike's sudden appearance that she forgot for a minute that Mac would be stood back there watching this all play out.

"Oh yeah course Mac this is Mike! Mike...Mac." Mike stuck his hand out.

"Good to meet you man." Lucy willed Mac to take his hand. Her stomach did a little gambol of relief when he did. Even though he just gave a sharp nod and muttered "hey" it was better than it could have been! Before this uncomfortablness could go on any longer, Lucy jumped in "So yeah go get a table and I'll be right over." Mike ordered drinks for the rest of his friends, then with a curious nod towards Mac disappeared into the crowd.

"Who's that guy?" Mac asked leaning on the bar towards her.

"Mikes' just a really old friend. We went to high school and college together. **That's all**." she made a point of emphasising the last two words.

"Friend huh? Well I damn sure never looked at any of my friends the way he just looked at you." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You think every guy looks at me like that."

"They do. Just I'm I'm the only one that's allowed to."

"Go. Now. Sit!" she ordered smiling "If you're a good boy I'll bring you another drink." He leaned further over the bar towards her.

"And do good boys get to watch you play with Vincent later?" her eyes opened wide, then she squinted them at him "Go!" He winked at her and walked away grinning.

The only time she'd managed to get over to Mike's table for the rest of the night was when she took his drinks over. Any break she had, Mac had either stood by the bar or at one point he had her over with his friends, sitting on his lap doing shots with them. He was clearly not gonna have them doing any 'catching up' on his time. She was the last one out of the building as Walter said goodnight and locked up behind her.

"Hey!" Mike came jogging across the road with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh hey, what are you guy still doing here?" she asked.

"Josh over there kind of over did it on the shots." she looked passed him to see the young guy sat in the gutter hurling up a lung.

"Ah I see." she laughed a little.

"It was really good seeing you Lulu."

"You too it's been..."

"I'd like to see you again. Tomorrow maybe? One of the guys has a aunt with a place around here or something. Says we can stay a couple of days."

"Oh right well I'll, erm, let you know...if that's OK...about times and stuff."

"Oh yeah sure. You work Saturday nights?"

"I am tomorrow."

"Guess I'll be here then." Lucy shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. She was aware he had a crush on her a while back, and she was really hoping he'd gotten through it. Apparently not. She'd never led him on as far as she knew but also she'd never told him flat out that there was no chance of anything ever happening between them. Maybe she should have. "I was gonna ask you if you needed a ride home but I see you still have you c..."

"Lucy! You ready to go baby!" They both turned to see Mac leaning against the passenger side of his truck.

"Be right there!" she said before turning back to Mike "Thanks, but I'm good. See you tomorrow Mike." Before she could walk away he bent and kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"Mike..."

"Night Lulu."

"Night." She said, avoiding his eyes as she turned towards Mac. When she reached him she let her hand trail across his stomach "Lets go." she said softly as she walked to the passenger side. Mac still had his eyes trained fully on Mike. He wasn't gonna forget what he'd just seen that prick do. He was gonna learn and for his own sake he best be the type to learn fast.

Mike looked up as he helped his friend off the ground and to the car. He watched as the tail lights of the truck got smaller and disappeared. It made him sick, the thought of that hick carrying his girl away to do God knows what with her. He couldn't begin to work out how she'd even gotten to be with him. She was better than that! It'd be OK now he was here though. He wouldn't leave without what he came for.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright now I have to go, my 5 minute break was over 10 minutes ago."Lucy couldn't have sounded less convincing if she tried. Her head was against the wall while Mac was going to work on her neck. "Pleaaaasse Mac."

"Kay, but we ain't done, you hear me?" he said as he pulled his head back to look at her.

"Mmmm..." was her only answer. He grinned at her flushed cheeks and dizzy look in her eyes. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and tried to distract again by deepening the kiss. She put her hand against his chest.

"Nice try." she smiled against his lips. He pulled her against him and twisted her around so her back was fully against him. He pushed her a few inches away from him and slapped her butt making her giggle and hop forwards. He kept his hand on her lower back as they rounded the corner to the entrance of the bar.

"Oh god sorry...!"

"Oh...Hi...Sorry guys...Didn't mean to interrupt!" Mike stumbled over his words as they crashed head on into each other.

"Yet here ya are." Lucy elbowed Mac softly in the stomach when she heard him.

"Mike! Hi, I was just, erm, coming off my break." Mac then and in a very non subtle fashion, adjusted himself in the crotch just as Mike's eyes fell on him. Lucy saw the rest of Mike's friends heading across the parking lot.

"Guess we best try and keep that guy off the Tequila tonight huh?" she laughed uncomfortably, trying to break up the impending pissing contest between the two men. "Lets go all go in and I'll get everyone drinks OK?"

"Sure." Mike smiled, his eyes shifting back to her face. She smiled back and nodded. Mac put his hand back in it's previous position, letting it slide down a little so he was cupping her ass gently as she walked. She could see the "Round 1 to me." expression on his face without even looking. Luckily they stayed at opposite ends of the place for the rest of the night. Mac would eye Mike when he came to the bar or she went over to the table, but Lucy would try to placate him with her best "You know you're gonna get it tonight." smile and that seemed to be working.

She was crouched down behind the bar getting clean glasses. She stood back up and jumped when she saw Mike standing front of her. "Everything OK? I pretty much know what all you guys are having by now. I can just bring them over to you, you don't have to come up."

"No it's fine. I just needed a break for a little while."

"Too rowdy for ya huh?"

"Something like that." He smiled.

"I've been meaning to call you about coffee. Just, things have been kind of busy." Lucy said as she started to serve another customer. Mike's grip tightened on hos beer bottle. He knew exactly the reason she'd been kept to busy to see him. No doubt right now his eyes were burning a hole directly into his back.

"No worries, we can do the catching up thing tomorrow anyway right? Tomorrow night should be fun."

"Tomorrow night?"

"You know, dinner at your sister place. She didn't tell you?"

"Guess not." She said trying not to sound as pissed as she suddenly felt.

"Yeah I ran into her in the grocery store. Said I should come round. Said she doesn't get to meet get to meet many of your friends so it would be nice."

"Oh yeah. Real nice. Can't wait." she forced a smile at him. She already knew full well that Melissa had nothing to do with inviting him around. Her mother was behind this. She always liked Mike and never got tired of telling Lucy how much and just how perfect they looked when they were together. Iiichh! Everytime she'd split with a boyfriend in the past, all she got was "Oh that's sad honey. Why don't you call Mike, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to take you out and cheer you up." Didn't hurt that Mike's dad was a fairly high profile lawyer in their town, who just happened to have a taste for art. Oh wait a minute HER mother owned an art gallery that was always in need of funding. Funny that.

Well he certainly hadn't misread the looks she was giving him earlier on in the night that's for sure. The words ran briefly through Mac's head before his mind became a blur again. He was flat on his back, naked on his couch. Lucy was above him, equally as naked. She was gripping the arm of the couch hard while she rode him. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open while she moaned. In this position, her tits were inches from him and as much as he'd enjoyed having them bounce in his face for the last 10 minutes, he was ready to get interactive. He grabbed them and squeezed before pushing them together. He flicked his tongue over each nipple quickly moved from one to the other, sucking them into his mouth. "Hmmm...Mm mm...Oh fuck!" she managed to get out before she pushed herself up. She grabbed the back of the sofa with one hand and placed the other on his chest. Mac slid his hands down her sides then back up onto her breasts. As the movement of her hips got wilder he knew she wouldn't be long, so he decided to help.

"Bet you're husbands watchin' us right now. Reckon that's one of the reasons he keeps me on, cus I can satisfy his young whore of a wife."

"Hmmm yeah he likes to watch, only way he gets to see me really get off is when you fuck me." With that Mac thrust his hips up.

"Oh fuck yeah baby!" Lucy answered him by grinding down like she couldn't get enough. Finally she threw her head back and screamed. Mac lifted his head and shoulders off the couch, his hands moved down to ass where the squeezed before exploding inside of her. Lucy climbed off him, still breathing heavy she dropped down next to him, her back against the couch.

"I don't actually care how or when you learned to do that talking dirty, filthy role play stuff. Just please don't stop doing it OK?" Mac laughed and pulled her towards him so she threw her leg over his and her chin rested on his chest.

"You're mama ain't never gonna invite me round for dinner if she hears you say shit like that."

"Ugh!" she said as she reached up and let her index finger play with the sweaty hair stuck to his forehead.

"She's not even here and she controlling everything. I love her of course but she can't help seeing an opportunity in everything. Even me."

"So, you ever gonna tell em about me?" Lucy smiled up at him.

"You want me to?"

"Don't really give a shit. Just wondered." She dropped her head so her ear was just under his heart as her smile just that bit bigger. That was Mac's round about way of say 'Yes'. She knew he hated the idea of this stupid idea of the dinner with Mike as much as she did. Maybe even more. She'd told him when they got back to his place, which is what had led to the less than gentle sex on his couch. Like they wanted to prove to everyone how they felt even though they were the only two there.

"You know I was thinking." she said looking back up to him "after it's over, you could come pick me up...maybe?"

"What? You want me to come get you? With your family and shit there?"

"Yeah. I do." she said as she placed a kiss on his chest.

"Mike's gonna be pissed."

"And that makes you happy right?"

"Fuck yeah!" she laughed as he turned her onto her back kissing her. His energy suddenly fully restored.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sorry." Melissa said as she walked up behind Lucy, who was opening another bottle of wine in the kitchen.

"For what?"

"All this. With Michael and everything."

"Oh Mel, don't worry. I knew right away this had nothing to do with you. It has Mom written all over it."

"That obvious huh?"

"Yep!" she smiled.

"She called me Thursday night, telling me how 'thrilled' you'd be if I asked Mike over for dinner as a surprise. I had every intention of telling you in advance though, but he got to you first."

"Really don't worry. If I know my Mother it would have been less a request, more an order."

"Yeah that's pretty much how it went." Lucy handed her two glasses of wine to carry back into the dining room.

"We were gonna meet and catch up at some point. And doing it over wine has been more fun than coffee." she said as they started to walk.

When they reached the dining room, Mike and Melissa's husband Nick, were still talking animatedly about base ball.

"Thanks babe." he said as she but the wine down infront of him, offering him a tight smile. She knew he was a bit drunk, but she had never liked it when he'd called her that. Or anyone else for that matter...OK maybe there was one person she didn't mind so much. Her smile brightened a little at the thought of him. God she normally hated it when anyone over the age of 15 got all googly eyed and giggly over the opposite sex. Now look at her!

After more wine and embarrassing stories, Nick suggested they take their drinks out into the back yard. It was a hot night and it was getting pretty airless in the house. They all agreed it was a good idea. "Lucy, you want another drink?" Melissa asked as she and Nick left the room.

"Yeah sure. I still have another hour at least." Mike looked to her as he stood up from the table.

"What, you bailing on us? Little late for work isn't it?"

"Er, no Mac is coming for me soon...that's all."

"Oh. Right, well, cool. You stay there a lot now huh?"

"Yeah I do." she said matter of factly, not particularly liking his tone.

"Shouldn't be surprised really, you always did like to experiment."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Noting I'm just saying, you always like to step out of your comfort zone every now and again when it came to guys. I've seen those little bruises you have when you've been at his place. I get it babe. Sometimes rough is fun."

"OK you know what!" she snapped "I have always given you a little extra rope when you've been drinking, as far as I can remember back it's always turned you into a raging ass hole! But drunk or sober, you don't get to talk me like that. And that goes for Mac too. You don't know him! And by the sounds of it, you don't know me half as well as you think you do either!" She grabbed her glass and stormed past him "See you in the yard."

"Everything OK?" Melissa asked as Lucy walked though the kitchen.

"Yeah it's fine...now."

Nick and Mike mainly carried on their conversation about sports outside while Lucy and Melissa talked lightly. Occasionally Mike would flick a glance towards Lucy but she made sure she gave him nothing back, one way or the other. At about 11pm truck lights flooded over the back fence. "OK so I guess that's my ride." Lucy said drinking off the last of her wine. She didn't look at Mike as she stood up. She hugged Mel and kissed Nick on the cheek. "Thanks for dinner you two, it was great as usual. I'll call in the morning, promise." A chorus of "OK. Take cares and be carefuls" came back from the two.

"It was fun catching up Mike. Talk to you later." she gave a barely there smile as she turned and walked back through the house towards the front door, picking her bag from the bottom of the stairs as she went. When she opened the door Mac was sat in the drivers seat. He leant on his elbow on the frame of the open window and was rubbing the scruff on his chin with the fingers of his right hand.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yep!" Was she! What with not seeing him since last night and the wine sloshing nicely around her system, causing a very pleasant buzz. Oh yeah, she was ready.

"So, how was it?" he asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Good. Fun to spend a few hours with Mel, and her cooking is awesome. I'm not gonna lie."

"Mike have fun?" he said without looking at her.

"Seemed to. He's pretty wasted right now. Always was a bit of a light weight when is came to drink." Mac chuckled.

"Always knew city boys was pussies."

"Unlike you guys who just like pussy huh?" OK, maybe the wine had loosened her up more than she first thought. Mac gave her a quick glance then looked back at the road. She wore a black tank top with the outline of a purple skull on the front, skinny jeans and those fucking biker boots that drove him nuts. He could see that look on her face, when she looked at him like that, the devil himself couldn't keep her clothes on. Not that he'd want to though once he saw her naked. Lucifer would have to give the almighty props for creating a body like that. Mac rubbed his index under his bottom lips as he spoke.

"Don't make me pull this truck over." he warned her.

"It's OK. I'll just sit here and take care of myself while you drive. You don't mind do you?" with that she started pulling at the belt of her jeans.

He pulled over.

Mac was finding it hard to concentrate at work the next day and all of it was down to Lucy. First she'd woken him up this morning with her mouth clamped around his cock then she'd climbed on him and ridden until until he came. Still turned on after the hottest wake up call he'd ever gotten he'd turned her over on her back and they'd done it again before he dragged himself out of bed. Just before he went out the door she'd walked out of the bedroom, wearing the tiniest pair of lacy black panties and one of his t-shirts so once again his dick started straining at the leash as she came over to him.

"I'll have dinner ready for when you get home tonight." She pushed herself up on her tip toes and kissed him quickly before pulling away. Then she whipped off her shirt and covered her breasts with her hands. "I'm gonna get a shower. Have a nice day baby." She smiled as she turned and walked to the bathroom, she gave him one last teasing look over her shoulder before she vanished.

"Holy fuck!" He said to himself as he let himself breathe again. She could turn him into a domineering animal when she wanted, then a drooling horny train wreck within a split second. Today was going to be the latter. He was going to be for shit until he got home and was back inside her. He slid from under the car he was working on when he heard a familiar voice. "Shit ma' day just gets better n' better." he said to himself as he stood up and made his way over Mike who was stood at the door chatting to one of the guys.

"It's OK Lewis I got this." Mac said, wiping his hands on his oily rag as both men turned to look at him.

"Mac." Was all Mike said.

"Mike." mac said return. "So what can I do for ya?"

"I think my tracking is a little off. Wondered if you could take a look for me." Mac looked over at Mike's car that was parked outside then back at him "That it there?"

"Yeah that's it."

"Nice. Kay wait here, I'll check it over."

"Thanks man."

"No problem." Mac smiled to himself as he walked to the car. To check the tracking would usually take him about 5 minutes. But he was gonna be a little more thorough with this one. Yeah he checked the tracking. Then the breaks, the oil pressure, tire pressure, even got some of the other boys find shit to do on it. The more he looked at Mike, the more agitated he was getting. Eventually when he thought he'd been tortured not nearly enough, he took the keys back to him.

"Nothin' wrong with it. Should be trackin' straight and true."

"Wow does it normally take that long." Mac struggled to cover his smirk.

"Can't be too careful."

Yeah...I guess. Okay thanks. How much do I owe?"

"Ain't nothin' didn't have to do anything really."

Oh, cool, well...thanks again."

"You know I have to tell you I think it's pretty fuckin pathetic." Mac said as Mike turned away.

"Sorry what?" He said, turning back.

"You was with her last night. Could have just asked her if I was workin' today. Then you'd a known she be home by herself." Mike swallowed hard and tried not to let the panic that was rising in his stomach show on his face.

"Sorry man I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh right. So ain't gonna get in your car right now and head over to my place?" Mike shook his head and laughed, trying to look incredulous.

"And how could I do that? I don't even know where your place is."

"Oh sure you do Mike!" he said as he slowly started towards him "you've been there a couple of times now, ain't that right?"

"Seriously I don't..."

"Two sets of tire tracks." Mac cut in as he stopped in front of Mike. "See the tires on my buddies cars, I pretty much fitted the lot myself. Keep 'em right in there." He nodded back towards the building. "Ain't non of 'em got the tracks that have been showing up on my drive way the lately...but would you look at that" he crouched down next to the tire "yours are an exact match. Now how do you explain that? So what do ya think she'd say if she knew you were spyin on her? Or do you just like to listen in at night? Make it hotter cus she don't know your there? Well c'mon MIKE what is it!" Mac more spit his name out than said it.

"Think I'm gonna let gutter trash like you take her from me?" Mike spat back with equal venom, knowing this particular game was up. Mac stepped up so there was less than a couple of inches between them.

"Way I see it she was never yours to begin with. Oh yeah, she told me how you trail after her like a sick puppy with you dick between your legs."

"Say what you want you fucking hick. She's just playing with you until she gets bored. A little longer in this ass hole in the middle of nowhere town, she'll realise the grass is greener. Plus I'll be around to remind her." Mac bit hard on the inside of his bottom lip.

"Actually, now you mention it. Tonight when I'm face down HER grass. I'll be sure to let her know you stopped by." Mike stepped up closer to Mac, taking a handful of his overalls. Mac didn't move and neither did his eyes. His stare was like ice.

"Everything OK Mac?" Lewis said, appearing at the door with the other guy Christian.

"Everything's fine. Mike was just going home weren't you Mike?" Mike looked over his shoulder at the other two men. Deep down he knew he probably wouldn't be able to take Mac by himself, never mind Mac plus two.

This isn't over" he said letting go of his overalls "I'm not leaving without her."

"Then I guess you aint leavin." his rock hard demeanour never wavering.


	8. Chapter 8

Mac was already a little buzzed when he reached his front door. He'd gone straight to Christian's after work. After the shit with Mike earlier in the day, he really didn't want to go straight home. As much as he wanted to see her, he was too worked up and he knew the second he layed his eyes on her he want to take his frustration out between her legs. Not that she'd ever turned down angry sex, but the what he was feeling right now, he couldn't be sure he wouldn't get carried away and inadvertently hurt her. He didn't want that just because he wanted to prove some macho bullshit to himself and to Mike. While Christian and some of the other guys were in the front room with a few of the usual girls, Mac had headed directly for the kitchen and started on Christian's beer supply. When he felt like he was relaxed enough, he liberated a bottle of gold tequila from the cupboard and headed out. As he went one of the girls tried her luck, wrapping her arms around him from behind. Any other time in his life he'd have jumped at the chance to get his dick wet. but since Lucy has turned up and cast whatever this voodoo shit was over him, it was like he couldn't even physically see other girls anymore. Without a word to her he'd pushed the girl away, said to goodbye to the boys and left.

He could hear her moving about in the kitchen once he got inside, so he followed the sound. When he got there he leaned on the door frame as he watched her come towards him, smiling, a beer for each of them in her hands. She pushed herself up onto her tip toes and pressed the lightest kiss to his lips as she handed his to him. "Hi." she said softly as she pulled away. As she turned away, his eyes slipped down to that round little ass of hers, all wrapped up nice and tight in a pair of cut off denim shorts. As long as he lived he knew he'd never get tired off that sight!

"Did you clean?" he asked as he looked around. She laughed as she took a drink.

"Only a little. Don't worry I'm not gonna turn up one day with cushions and popuri."

"Po- what?"

"Never mind."

"So, come on woman, you said you was gonna have my dinner ready for when I got in! What's goin on?"

"Actually! It's almost done! In fact, if it's not done in 15 minutes we don't have to pay for it." He chuckled as he pushed himself away from from the door frame and went over to her. He rest his beer on the counter next to hers then put his hands on her hips and nuzzled her neck "Lot we can do in 15 minutes." Maybe it was what had happened that day but she seemed to smell even better than usual, and Mac felt his body react immediately.

"Nice try. You know exactly what it does to me when you just got out of work and you look...hmm...like this. But" she said turning to face the counter "you need to go shower cus I don't want oil all over my nice clean couch." she giggled as he sank his face into her neck and growled. He pressed flush against her so she knew exactly how he felt. She wriggled her butt ever so slightly against him as his hand came around and dipped into the waistband of her shorts.

"You know you're gonna pay for this later. And just so ya know, I'm leaving the windows open tonight. See if you can't wake Steve's dog again."

"No! You know how embarrassing that was? Is still can't face your neighbours. Why didn't you tell me I was THAT loud?"

"Cus it's fuckin' hot that's why! Let's me know I'm doin' you right! Now be a good girl and do me right. Get your man another beer while I get a shower!" With that, he kissed her neck quickly and slapped her ass then moved away too quickly for her when she turned and hurled a wet dish rag in his direction.

"Oh God no! That's not fair, you know what that crap does to me!" Lucy said as Mac placed the bottle of Tequila on the coffee table in front of her.

"Yeah I do. Now get on it." He grinned as he unscrewed the cap and pushed it over to her.

"Ugh! Fine! But if I'm gonna do this then I wanna play a game."

"Oh really Jigsaw? What kinda game?"

"After every shot, one gets to ask the other any question they like, and you have to answer it honestly. Whoever woosies out on the shots or the questions first, looses and the other gets to pick the punishment."

"OK." He was in when she said 'punishment' because he knew that's exactly what she meant.

"You first." She said, handing him back the bottle. He took a drink.

"So, am I the best fuck you ever had or what?"

"Oh please that is such a guy question!" She laughed.

"Hey you said we could ask anything!"

"Fine yes you are the best I've ever had! Even though you know that because I've said it before and you just wanted to to hear it again."

"Yeah..guess I did. How bout the biggest dick?"

"That's 2 questions!"

"No it was a 2 part question!"

Lucy grabbed the bottle and took her shot. "So" she said as she placed her hands under her breasts and pushed them up slightly "I was thinking of getting a boob reduction. What do you think?" Mac's face paled and his mouth dropped open. Lucy couldn't keep it in and burst into peels of laughter "Oh my God! That's the most worried I've seen you since I met you!"

"That shit is not funny!"

"OK sorry, that was mean." she giggled.

They went back and forth like that for a while, the questions got sillier and dirtier, particularly from Mac, with the more Tequila they drank. As she laughed, and blushed he watched her. Then he made a decision. He grabbed the bottle and knocked back definitely more than one shot. "Stay with me?" was all he said, before he took another drink.

"What are you talking about? I am staying with you tonight remember? OK maybe you shouldn't have anymore that." she smiled.

"Don't mean just for tonight...I mean don't go home...I...mean...I'm..." He flicked his eyes up to her face then dropped them back to the table. Lucy swallowed hard. She held her hand out for the bottle and he passed it to her. She wanted it less for the effect it had and more to get some moisture back into her mouth that was now completely dry.

"So I have a question. Are you...asking me to move in?"

"Yeah well ya here more than you ain't anyway so I thought..."

"OK" She interrupted.

"What?" Mac looked at her properly for the first time since he asked.

"I said yes. I wanna be here. With you." Mac was terrified and relieved and he guessed...happy. Him, living with a girl? Right now it felt like he was standing outside of his own body looking in. All he knew was that the thought of not having this girl in his life racked his whole body with a feeling he'd already come to hate.

"So...what d' we do now?"

"This another 2 part question?" She asked, the faintest smile on her lips.

"Guess so."

"Kiss me."

"That your answer?" Lucy just nodded. With that. Mac stood up, he didn't bother go around the coffee table to where she sat on the floor, he just climbed over it. He dropped to his knees in front of her and pushed her onto her back. The kissing was passionate but she noticed right away that it wasn't as rough and impatient as usual. It was the same when he undressed her. He stripped her slowly paying close attention to every part of her he uncovered. When they were both naked, he continued to kiss her, there was no urgency to get down to it, even though she could feel how ready he was rubbing against her inner thighs, occasionally he'd move and brush over just the right spot, eliciting a little moan of satisfaction from deep in her throat. He made his way from her lips to her jaw line and to her neck then stopped. He pushed himself up onto his knees. He looked down at her for a second, he was sure he'd never seen a sexier sight in his life, than her naked body laying in front of him, still a little breathless from his kisses, her cheeks and lips flushed pink, her beautiful full breasts and perky nipples just begging for his mouth. He reached back and grabbed what was left of the bottle of Tequila. Taking off the cap, he watched as he stomach began to rise and fall faster. His eyes focused completely on hers as he tipped the alcohol in a line, starting between her breasts, carrying on down over her stomach, into her belly button before letting a little drip between her legs. Putting the bottle down he moved over her on his hands and knees. Still keeping his eyes firmly on hers he dipped his head and took her left nipple into his mouth. Lucy threw her arms up over her head and clawed the carpet. He sucked and nipped and teased, then sliding his tongue down between breasts he licked hungrily at the sticky liquid there before moving over to torture her other breast. He moved down over her body, using nothing but his tongue to pleasure her. She was making those little "Mmmm and Oooo"noises that on most occasions turned him into an animal, but somehow right now, he was managng to hold back.

When her into his mouth, her hips raised form the floor as her back arched and Mac took them firmly in his hands to control her. His mouth and tongue were relentless as she pulled at his hair. The harder she pulled the deeper and faster he went until finally "Mac...Oh God...please..." she cried. He gave her swollen nub one more suck before making his way back up her body. He kissed her as he grabbed the top of her thigh and pulling her right leg around his waist. He didn't stop as he entered her, giving her no choice but to cry her ecstasy out into his mouth. Lucy closed her eyes, she just wanted to feel everything he was doing to her with her other senses heightened. She reached down and put her hand on his ass so she could feel his rhythm at the same time.

"Open your eyes baby." he whispered raggedly into her ear. When she did, the hooded and thoroughly satisfied blue pearls that looked back at him, caused the fire in his stomach to burn hotter. He couldn't hold back anymore, and she didn't want him to. He thrust his hips into her, as she lifted both legs up and bent her knees, anything to feel him deeper. Finally she pulled at the hair at the back of his neck and pushed her body against his as she felt her orgasm flow from the tips of her toes to the ends of her hair. Mac hit her hard 5 or 6 more times before cupping her face in his hands, so she couldn't turn away. He wanted to cum looking straight into those, to make her see everything she made him feel.

After a few soft kisses he moved his weight off of her and onto the floor beside her. Lucy immediately tensed when the air made the sweat covering her body to ice. "Don't move." Mac said jumping up. A minute or so later he returned with the duvet of his bed and two pillows. He passed one to her and threw the cover over the both of them. They hadn't even noticed the TV was still on, but when they did they saw there was some terrible cheesy 80's horror movie on. Lucy turned her back and snuggled back into him. Mac ran his index finger lazily up and down her hip, occasionally nuzzling and kissing just behind her ear as they watched.

"Still don't mean you can have cushions." he said as he kissed her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I promise not to bring anything that compromises your manhood."

"Baby my manhood's ready to be compromised whenever you're ready to go again." Lucy elbowed him lightly in the ribs as she giggled.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy was more than a little nervous when she heard Mac's truck pull up outside of the Melissa's house that afternoon. The plan was that she'd pack some of her stuff and he'd come pick her up thus allowing him to meet Melissa and Nick at the same time. And as much as she loved him; oh yes that was another worrying development that had occurred to her recently. She was pretty much sure she 100% in love with him. Terrifyingly. But he wasn't the sort that was going to turn up in a suit with flowers for the lady of the house, ready to lay out his future intentions for their niece. Actually, she'd thought, if he did lay out the intentions he had for her the majority of the time they would need therapy to get the images out of their heads. She made her way downstairs and opened the door as he made his way up the path. She took herself by surprise with the sudden sharp breath that tickled the back of her throat. Either this was about to turn into the unlikely scenario that Mac had an identical twin brother who he'd sent on his behalf or Mac was looking...different. And by different she meant GOD DAMN! Well that's what her brain screamed anyway. Of course he was hot, she knew that, as did most of the female population of this town. Hands down he was the sexiest man she'd ever dated, but today, well he'd made an extra effort. He wore a simple fitted black t-shirt and light blue jeans. His hair was that stuck up on end, just got out of bed chic and if she didn't know him better she would have said that he'd shaved! It was possibly the finest example of manhood she'd ever layed her eyes on. And he was all hers. HA! As he reached her he put one arm around her waist, placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her against him. They hadn't seen each other since yesterday morning so she could tell by the way he ate her up with his eyes that he was as riled up as she was right now. They didn't say anything at first, just kissed, possibly a little more passionately than was proper in public at that time of day but whatever, they'd done...much...worse.

"So you pack your shit up?" No this was definitely still her Mac she smiled to herself.

"Almost. But now you're here I know you won't mind helping me finish up." She said as she took him by the hand and pulled him into the house behind her. "Mel and Nick won't be long. When they get home she says she's gonna make us all dinner. Celebrate getting rid of my ass I think."

"So when we get home am I gonna get to celebrate your ass too?" She giggled, as she felt the warmth spread through from her fingertips to her toes at the words "when we get home." it sounded good. Once in the room he looked around spotting two suitcases next to the bed and one box she was just throwing her last bits into.

"Ain't too bad. For a girl I mean." she rolled her eyes and tapped him lightly on the upper arm as she passed him.

"You know. This is the first time I've had a guy in my room since I got here."

"Well I know I ain't never been here so that better be right."

"Could be fun don't you think? Show this bed little action before it's left all on it's lonesome." she watched him shift his weight from one foot to the other before he spoke.

"I dunno don't seen too safe doin' it here. Said yourself they gonna be home soon." Yeah you are definitely now a 100 carat pussy, he thought to himself. His girl was practically begging him to fuck her here he was, worried that if they did get caught, her family would only ever think bad of him to say the least. Even he had to admit that walking in on him boning their niece was never not the way to create a good lasting impression. But then she got up of the bed and sidled over to him. She pressed her hips into his and her breasts against his chest. "And who are you trying to convince of that the most? You, me or him?" With that she reached between his legs and filled her hand with him through his jeans. Suddenly, and even though he knew his reasons for not doing this right now still held up, they seemed to do it a little less than they had about 30 seconds ago.

Mac put both hands to her hips and walked her backwards towards her bedroom door. Pushing her against it, his tongue wasted no time invading her mouth as a his hands worked it's way up her skirt. Lucy made that sexy little whimper sound he loved as he pulled at her panties, trying his best to slip them down her legs with one hand. He'd managed to get them to her knees when his earlier prophecy picked that moment to realise itself. The sound of the front door opening, followed by voices brought an immediate halt to proceedings. Sighing heavily, Mac gently dragged her panties back up her thighs and into place, giving her butt little slap as he moved away from her to try to put himself back into some semblance of shape. After she straightened out her skirt she stepped to him. Kissing him quickly on the lips "Hold that thought." she smiled. And when he was sure he could walk in a way that wouldn't get him thrown out of the house, they headed downstairs.

It was times like when Lucy knew just how lucky she was to have Melissa and Nick in her life. They were just GOOD with people. After a few initial seconds of awkwardness after she had introduced them to Mac, they just made it vanish and Lucy saw him physically relax when Nick took him into the front room with a beer. As did she. Truth be told, that part had been scarring her more than anything else since they'd decided on moving in together. They managed to keep him that way the whole time they ate dinner too. Didn't hurt that Melissa slipped him a fresh beer just before she saw him finish that last one. She told Lucy that she couldn't imagine he'd done this type of thing before so she thought it best to break him in gently. And after looking at the scene unfolding in front of her, she had to agree. As the night went on they realised that even though they were all pretty much in the same state, they may have broken Mac in a little more than originally planned, so they decided it may be best they stay the night there and finish the move tomorrow. Well Lucy did for the both of them really, she knew she didn't really need to ask Mac, the condition he was in right now he would have agreed to letting her dye all the hair he had on his body pink. All that taken into account, it was Mel that decided that a good way to round off the evening would be with the bottle of Vodka they had in the fridge, and Lucy followed her into the kitchen to help her carry the glasses. As she reached them out of of then cupboard above her head, Lucy turned to see Mel grinning at her.

"What?"

"Someone's in luuuuuurrrrve."

"Oh shut up." she giggled.

"Please, I've seen the looks you've been giving him all night. And him to you for that matter. The eyes say it all!"

"It's the alcohol." she kidded.

"Yeah right whatever." she said as she reached the vodka from the fridge.

"And anyway, you can't talk, think I haven't seen the you checking out his arms all night? Not that I blame you." Lucy said as she picked up the glasses.

"Now you know that I love my husband very much. But damn do they feel as good as they look?"

"In short, yes. And here is where this conversation will end." Lucy smiled as she walked back towards the dining room.

"Yeah we'll see after a little of this." Melissa said as she followed her.

It was about 2am when Lucy threw the covers over Mac. He lay there starring up at her as she started to unzip and unbutton her skirt. Too tired to care, she was just gonna jump into bed in the shirt she was wearing. He managed to slip one hand under his head, tilting it up so he could get a better look.

"That's it baby, you know I love it when you strip for me. Tell me what I did to deserve it and I'll do it again." she smiled as she climbed under the covers. Pushing herself up onto her elbows, she leaned in and kissed him firmly on the lips. His hands went directly to her ass where he squeezed "Looks like the bed's gonna see some action after all huh?" he mumbled. As she kept looking down at him, and watched as his blue eyes gently fluttered shut and his breathing slowed as he slipped into vodka induced unconsciousness.

"Sure it honey." she smiled again and placed a kiss on his forehead before snuggling into him, his warmth drawing her quickly into sleep.

RC RC RC RC RC RC

"For fuck sake Mike chill! What the hell is wrong with you!" Josh said as he bent down to help up the frightened girl his friend had just pushed violently to the floor.

"What's wrong! Did you fucking just hear that shit or what! She moving in with him! My Lucy is moving in with that fucking backward hick!"

"Ok you're pissed but there's no reason to beat up on a chick!" Mike could hear him, but he wasn't listening. The his heart was thumping in his ears and his sight was blurry, non of it down to being in the bar all night. He's spotted the now weeping girl alone in the diner earlier that day and recognised her as one of Mac 'friends'. He was charm personified when he asked her out. If she knew anything, he didn't, he was sure it wasn't gonna cost him too many shots to get what he wanted. And fuck did she know. He bided his time and waited until she was truly oiled to bring Mac and Lucy into the conversation. That's when she'd told them how her and her friends were sure Lucy must be a witch or something. Had to be to suddenly turn up out of nowhere and get Mac to commit to one girl. He had stopped listening to her long before the bar had closed. Once they were outside and he'd got what he needed, she wasn't his problem any more. When she'd wrapped her arms around his waist, fully intending to carry the evening on, Mike snapped and grabbed her roughly at the tops of her arms "What's wrong with you! Get the fuck off me!" he'd spit before shoving her away from him so hard she fell backwards to the floor.

He began to wonder up the street, no real idea where he was going. He felt sick. She'd picked Mac over HIM!. She didn't give a shit about him, not in the way he did about her anyway, and now it was official. No not yet, this shit wasn't over. What the fuck, she'd never known what was good for her anyway, but he did, he had since they had been kids and deep down, he knew she knew it. Anyway that hadn't been the only bit of information that little bitch had dropped to him anyway and he was sure that if he played it right now, he could have her away from Mac before she'd even unpacked.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Quick fluff chapter to lead us nicely into some dramatics.**_

_**Please review and enjoy!**_

Mike winced when he saw her name flash up on the screen of his phone. He counted to 3, took a deep breath and answered.

"So is it true!"

"Hi there Julia, how are you?"

"I asked you a question! Is it right what I just heard from Melissa!" the woman somehow managing to raise her voice even higher.

"Well..."

"Oh my god! What the hell is wrong with you! I can't even begin to understand how you could have screwed this up so badly! How could you possibly get it so wrong Michael!"

Mike pulled the phone away from his ear as he waited for the screaming to stop. When finally there was a break in the tirade he jumped in.

"Look Julia, I'm sorry but the situation was already pretty...advanced when I got here."

"She's been there just over a month and she's moved in with a...a...mechanic for Christ sake! She's know him 2 minutes, she known you for over 15 years and you're telling me you couldn't talk her out of it!"

"I've tried OK!" he snapped back "but he makes it pretty hard to get anywhere near her. The guy, Mac he...doesn't really like me."

"I'm not asking you to be his best friend Michael I'm asking you to get my daughter the hell away from him! Look..." she said, finally taking a breath between words "you and I know better than most that she's always this rebellious streak. It's not the first time she's dated someone well below all of our standards. You'd think she'd have grown out of it by now though. She's not getting any younger and I wouldn't mind grand kids while I'm...oh no..." she stuttered suddenly "You don't think that's it do you? You don't think she's moved in with him because...?"

"No! Julia, look, it's nothing like that. You're right, she's just acting out again. Just don't worry, I know it doesn't seem like it but I have the upper hand in this now OK, so, you know, relax."

"You better because I don't think I could handle the thought of her wandering around some trailer park bare foot and pregnant!"

"Not gonna happen. The next time you'll see her, she'll be with me. He'll just be some stupid crush that went to far. She wont even remember his name."

RCRCRCRCRCRCRC

"OH GOD MAC! I LOVE YOU!" Lucy's knuckles turned white as her orgasm and realisation of the words she'd just screamed out, both hit her at the same time. She was straddling Mac's lap, he was sat up with his back against the head board, his arms wrapped around her waist and his face was buried as deep as it could get between her breasts. For a second she hoped that they had been her saviour and maybe they'd muffled some of what had just come out of her mouth, but they weren't that big and she wasn't that lucky. For a few minutes, the only noise to be heard was the sound of them both recovering their breath. "Sorry. Guess I got carried away huh?" she said finally. As he looked up to her, Lucy shifted her eyes from his.

"No don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't be sorry" as he spoke he pushed her hair back to reveal her shoulder "I ain't." he leaned forward and brushed his lips against her skin.

"What do you mean?" for some reason she felt she had to ask even though she knew.

"I ain't sorry you said it."

"The door not looking more tempting than it was 30 seconds ago then?"

"Hell no. I wouldn't have asked you to stay if I didn't...I mean I wanted you with me all the time cus I...I just..." Lucy put her fingertips under his chin and tilted his head up towards her.

"It's OK. I got it." she smiled as she pressed her lips softly to his.

RCRCRCRCRCRCRC

The rest of the week was like a honeymoon. It's not like they had a slow sex life as it was but for some reason, moving in together was like some kind of aphrodisiac. Twice in one week he was late for work, thanks to her dropping to her knees in front of him, seconds before he was about to walk out the door, unzipping him and popping him into her mouth. He'd protested...well sort of...OK not really. There were a few days he could barely hold it together until lunch time, when he'd jump into the truck and fly home. They'd have sex almost the entire time, until his lunch break was down to 5 minutes of actual eating. Well food anyway. When she was working it was no better. When she went to take the drinks over to his and his friends table, he'd run his hands up and down her legs and squeeze her butt, slapping it firmly ass he walked away. She'd just bite her lip and give him the sexiest look over her shoulder as she went. This did however lead to her having to explain to a couple of guys who had dropped in for the first time, that Mac was her boyfriend and that wasn't actually part of the service.

Friday Lucy had the whole day off and Mac finished early like he usual did at the end of the week. And as per usual, for this week anyway, he'd been pitching tent in his overalls before he'd even reached the truck. He'd been out on a call that lunch time so hadn't been able to get home for the hour like he planned. It didn't help that when he called to say he wouldn't be home and she'd told him she'd been shopping that morning and brought an outfit she was sure he was gonna appreciate when. He had pointed once or twice...and maybe a few more times that he'd seen a movie (one from his bosses collection) where the girl had worn a hot little nurses uniform and he's told her that she had the perfect body for something like that...if she ever wanted to...it was just a suggestion of course...Lucy had laughed at the time, but now he was thinking maybe she liked the idea more than she'd let on. But. The second he got home and opened the front door, all thoughts of uniforms and pretty much everything else coherent between his ears, quickly made it's way directly between his legs. Lucy was lying on her front on the couch. He knees were bent and and her ankles crossed. She was naked all but for a pair of silky black stockings with lace around the tops. "So. What do you think?" and that was where the conversation pretty much started and and ended. Mac was undressed and on top of her before he knew it, how he actually got naked was a total blur. They did it on the sofa until Mac decided there wasn't enough room for what he had planned so he moved them to the bedroom. Lucy had no idea what time it was when they finally fell onto their backs exhausted. "I think there might be some damage to the wall behind the headboard." she said, her voice heavy with sleep.

Mac chuckled into the darkness "Shits stayin right where it is. I worked hard for that."

"And all of that work was appreciated. Trust me." as she spoke she turned onto her side, she snuggled into his arm, kissing him gently on his shoulder, she could feel sleep washing over her quicker and quicker and she didn't have enough energy to hold it off any longer. The last thing she felt was him thread his fingers with hers and squeeze her hand tightly. The last thing she thought was how good it was to know that for once in her life she was exactly where she wanted to be.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry this has taken so long. Whatever mental blockage I was having with this story seems to have finally and properly lifted and the ideas are flowing again now. Whoop! **_

_**Please review and enjoy!**_

"Love you too." Mac said as he dipped his head to kiss her lips "ain't never gonna get used to sayin that." Lucy smiled and opened her eyes as she dropped down off her tip toes.

"Well just so you know. I like it."

"I'll be straight home after work. Wanna find you with ya legs open in that bed when I do."

"So romantic." she giggled. He smiled and bent his head to kiss her again. When she murmured her appreciation against his lips he trailed gentle sucking kisses down her jawline and onto her neck. She bit her bottom lip and sighed, partly due to the work his lips were doing against her skin, partly due to frustration as she knew she had to stop him. "You better go or you'll be late again." she said without any enthusiasm what so ever.

"I'll quit." he said as he bent his head again. Lucy laughed and pushed him back.

"Go now before that actually starts sounding like a good idea." Finally managing to drag themselves apart, he gave her one last kiss before heading out to his truck.

Lucy kicked the back door open, she never thought it humanly possible to be happy to be hanging out laundry, but right now she was. She picked a couple of Mac's T-shirts out of the basket and started to hang them. "Well look at that. Putting yourself in the running for domestic goddess of the year already?" Lucy jumped and spun around at sound of the voice behind her.

"Jesus Mike! What the hell...scared the shit out of me!" He chuckled and leaned back against the wall at the back of the house.

"Sorry, just wondered how you were settling in."

"Fine...thanks. How long have you been there?"

"Just got here. No one was answering the when I knocked." she didn't say anything but she doubted that, considering that there was only one road leading up to the house, Mac would have had to pass him on the way to work, and seeing as how he hadn't exactly taken to Mike, she was pretty sure he would have turned the truck right around and headed back. She dropped the shirts back into the basket and made her way over to him. The moment she reached him she could see by his eyes that something was off. "You OK Mike?"

"I've missed seeing you lately. You look so pretty." Just the sour scent of his breath told her exactly what it was that was off.

"So when did you start drinking before 10am?" she said taking a little step back from him.

"Between you and me, I haven't really been to bed yet. The guys had a little swaray at the bar last night. Kind of hoped you'd be working. Party carried on back at the house. They passed out, I got board so I thought I'd come pay my best friend a little surprise visit. Don't worry, I didn't drive."

"Wait you walked it from your place to here?"

"It was fine. It was a lovely night last night don't you think?" he stared at her for a few seconds, his vision going in and out of focus.

"Yeah just super." she said raising her eyebrows as she spoke. "Come on. Inside. You need coffee."

Lucy placed the mug on the table and took a seat opposite him.

"Thanks. So he's not home?"

"No. HE is at work." she said taking a sip from her mug.

"Which one?"

"Which one? The garage, where do you think."

"Yeah course, my mistake." he said quietly. They said nothing for a few minutes until Lucy noticed he was starring at her intently.

"What?" she said finally.

"Just wondering."

"About what?"

"How he talked you into it. You know, moving in." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"He didn't talk me into anything. He asked me and I said yes."

"That all? I mean really?"

"Yeah of course, why?"

"Nothing it's just something your mom said and..."

"Whoa what? My mother? You've been talking to my mother?"

"Well you know, she called me..."

"Why would she call you?" she jumped in again.

"Come on Lulu, she's just worried about you."

"She's worried about me so she calls you?"

"Well when she heard about you and Mac..."

"And how did she hear about that exactly? I know I didn't tell her." Inside she was quickly starting to seethe.

"Look she called me, what was I supposed to do, lie to her? She just cares about you."

"Me or your fathers bank account?" Pissed off as she was, she instantly felt bad for saying that. It wasn't his fault her mother was the way she was. Even though it wasn't the first time he'd acted like her little lap dog. "Look I'm sorry. You how it gets with her sometimes." Mike nodded as he smiled at her weakly. Knowing exactly what she was saying was true. He knew her mom was using him to get what she wanted, but on the other hand, he guessed he was doing the same thing. She wanted her him to have her daughter , he wanted her daughter, for different reasons, but they were aiming for the same outcome. "Finish your coffee OK. I'll take you home. Can't have you walking all the way back again can we?" she tried to force a smile back.

Apart from the odd word, she drove him back to his place in silence.

"Can I call you?" he said before getting out of the car.

"Sure. But just make sure it's actually me you call next time OK?" He nodded.

"See ya Lulu."

"Bye Mike."

RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

She couldn't help smashing her palms angrily against the steering wheel every time she stopped at the lights. Even when she was on the other side of the country, her mother couldn't help but interfere. She knew exactly what would be running through her mind right now. "Oh she's just rebelling again, she'll come round when she gets board...nah nah ya ya ya..." she stopped suddenly, realising that she was actually saying this all out loud and drawing extremely odd looks from the old couple that had pulled up next to her. She'd never prayed so hard for anything in her life as she did at that moment for those lights to change.

RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

Mac was still having a hard time with that fact that it felt good to know there was gonna be a girl waiting for him every time he walked through his front door of a night. But if every home coming was gonna work out like this, then he was gonna get used to it pretty damn fast! Lucy on top of him, her hands gripped firmly at his shoulders and her head was down, eyes closed in intense concentration. She was riding him harder and with more strength than he ever realised she had in her 5"4 inch body and he was sure at any moment his dick was gonna break off, but right then, he didn't care. When she threw her head back and reached for the head board, Mac slipped his hands up her body and on to her breasts. As nice as it was to watch them bounce when she moved, playing with them definitely had the edge. She somehow managed to thrust her hips even harder when her orgasm hit, dragging him kicking and screaming along with her, whether he wanted to or not. When she slid off him and onto the pillow next to him, he rolled over so he was on top of her. She giggled and ran her fingers through the sweaty hair at the back of his neck as his lips went to work on the tender skin at her throat.

"Tell me who pissed you off and I'll go find them. Make sure they do it again tomorrow." she smiled and pulled his lips to hers, kissing him quickly.

"If you promise not to I'll do this to you every night you get home for the next year."

"So someone did piss you off huh? Work?" She sighed and shook her head.

"No just Mike...My mom...same old. Ugh I don't wanna talk about it right now. I want you to take me to the shower and treat me like your boss's whore of a wife again." she grinned.

"Better get in there and get started then. Get that ass good and soapy for when I turn up." He rolled off her and let her up. She wrapped a bed sheet around her as she went, just dropping it before she walked into the bathroom to tease him.

As she vanished though, so did the smile from his face. He waited for her to switch the water on before he reached for his phone. He scrolled though his address book looking up which of his boys would be just right to help him pay Mike a little visit tomorrow night.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry that this chapter is so very short. Considering Xmas is meant to be a holiday I've literally had no time to write what so ever. I shall make up for it, promise.**_

_**Please review and enjoy!**_

Mac, Marshall and Robbie left the bar looking way more casual than they were feeling. They'd already stopped by the house Mike was sharing with his friends but the place was empty. Next had been the bar which had turned up the same result. Nothing. However, Zoe who was working that night told them they'd been in and where they'd gone on to. Mac was doing his best to calm and collected act, but it was difficult with the fire that burned in his stomach. It had ignited the second she told him Mike been near her again and had quickly began to rage out of control.

10 minutes later, Mac slammed his truck into park outside the towns one and only strip club. As he got out of the truck and looked up, the realisation of just how grim this place was hit him. He couldn't lie, he'd been a fairly frequent visitor to this place himself in the past, but this was just one of the things along with many others since he'd met Lucy, he was seeing things again with new eyes. Yeah that feeling still freaked him out a bit.

Once inside it was no different. The same old desperate faces, most of whom belonged to men who'd told their wives they'd be working late. He felt Robbie tap him on the shoulder. As he turned Robbie nodded sharply to a table across the room. Sure enough, there they were, 6 or 7 stupid fucking frat boys, whooping and hollering at the girl dancing in front of them like they'd never seen a naked woman before. Looking at them though, he figured a lot of them probably hadn't. Not a real one anyway. They approached the group from behind so their target would have no chance to make a run for it.

"Well hey there Mike! Enjoyin' the show?" Mac slammed his hands down on Mike's shoulders as he spoke. Unsurprisingly the mood of the pack changed instantly.

"What the fuck!" was all Mike managed to get out before Mac yanked him up from his seat. Marshall stepped in front and Mac pushed him hard to his friend who began to unceremoniously drag him away.

"Sorry bout the interruption boys, just need to have a little talk with your friend there!" He couldn't help but grin as he walked away, he was sure at least one of them had peed their pants a little.

He headed over to where he knew the boys would have taken him. It would be one of the little rooms out the back where some of the girls would take you if you paid just that little bit extra. When he got inside, Robbie and Marshall were stood in front of Mike, who was now a shaken crumpled mess on the small sofa. Mac slammed the door behind him and stalked across the room towards him. With one strong arm he once again dragged him up from where he sat and slammed him against the nearest wall. "Now Mike. This is gonna be quick and painless if you keep your fucking mouth shut and listen. Got it?"

"Fuck you!" Mike spat more than said. With that Mac gave the nod to Marshall stepped up and planted a solid right hook against Mike's jaw. His knees gave way under him but Mac pulled him back onto his shaky legs.

"That clear things up a little for ya Mike? You starting to understand how this works?" Mike said nothing, he just looked up at him as blood began to trickle from his nose. "Good. Glad to know we're on the same page. Now why don't you have a seat." Mac turned him and practically threw him back onto the couch. With his hands now free, Mike clutched at his rapidly swelling jaw while the 3 of them towered over him menacingly.

"Now I know you've been round to my place again...sorry...our place. You know, me and my girl?" Mac taunted. "And maybe my memory ain't too clear but I think we had a talk about this before didn't we?"

"And I told you she'll get board with you. And I'll be there." Mike said, dripping blood as he spoke. It must have been the alcohol that was giving him the balls to answer back, because he knew in the back of his mind, he'd just made a shitty situation a whole lot shittier for himself. Mac pounced then, straggling Mike's lap and taking a fist full of his hair he yanked his head painfully back. "How can I put this so you're dumb ass can understand! You don't exist in her life any more! She's with me! She's mine! Must be rough for you, how long you been wandering how she feels, what she tastes like, how she sounds...then only having ya hand to turn to." Despite the pain, Mike felt his jaw tense up "And just so you know, she says it ain't never been better since a real man showed her how." Mac chuckled almost malevolently as he smacked Mike on the back of the head and climbed off him. "Know this MIKE. Go near her again and we'll have to have another little chat. Cept I don't think these guys'll be in such a good mood next time." The 3 of them turned and left the mess that was Mike to take care of himself. As pissed as he was right now, all he could focus on was getting back to Lucy. He didn't catch anyone eye as he aimed for the door, but was forced too before he could leave. A little blond thing in a sequinned bikini and way too many roots showing stepped out in front of him. "Hey Mac. Not seen you for a while. You come back for some fun?"

"No. Thanks." he said as he dismissed her "I got someone now. She's better and doesn't charge."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Please review and enjoy!**_

Mac turned onto his side and buried his nose in here hair. He wrapped his arm firmly around her middle and pulled her back into him so her ass fit just nicely against his crotch. As he started to roll his hips against her, he felt her begin to stir. Lazily she reached back and ran her hand from his hip to his thigh then back up. Without opening her eyes she bent back for him to place a long lingering kiss on her lips. However, just as he could feel himself getting revved and ready for more, she placed her head back on her own pillow and snuggled back down into the covers. A few seconds later, her breathing returned to the slow rhythm of before. Feeling grouchy as hell, his kicked the covers off and headed for the bathroom. Maybe he was being a little selfish (yet another thing he wouldn't have given a shit about this time last year) he'd not left her alone for much of the night. When he reached the sink and looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn't help but grin to himself. At one point in the night, her cell phone had rung from the night stand next to the bed. At first they'd ignored it. Then it rang again. And they'd ignored it. The third time when she reached over and saw it was a particularly nosey friend, she said she'd answer it quickly and get rid of her. Well, she never said he had to stop. So he didn't. Her trying to sound normal on the phone while he continued to pound away was funny, as well as really hot. In the end he heard the phone clatter back onto the night stand. Later she said she had no idea if she'd hung up properly or not. Oops!

Then the grin dropped from his face "This she'd give it up on a man's birthday though." he muttered to himself.

Back in the bedroom Lucy pressed her face into her pillow to stifle the giggles.

Once he got to work his mood was no better. In fact he was probably even a little crankier. Once they were up, she's made him breakfast, kissed him on the cheek and said happy birthday. He'd wanted to do something similar, but his sights were set on the ones that where currently bouncing about in front of him in the what were possibly the tiniest pair of boy cut panties he'd ever seen. To make it worse, every time he reached for them, she slapped his hand away and wagged her finger at him, obviously thinking herself hysterical, her smile reached from ear to ear as she went back to the kitchen.

So by mid morning, all Mac's work mates were scared to even approach him for fear they wouldn't get away with all their limbs in tact. Lunchtime and one of the guys offered to go out and get pizza for everybody, on him. Truth be told he was glad of a break from his friend for 20 minutes.

As he sat leaning up against the metal outter walls of the work shop, his ankles crossed, listening to Bobby yak on about something he didn't care about, he felt his cell vibrate in his pocket. Looking at the screen he saw he had a new video, still completely ignoring Bobby, he opened it. "Bitch!" was the word that stopped the other man mid sentence suddenly.

"Holy shit!" the words fell out of Bobby's mouth before he could stop them. On the video, Lucy had her back to to the camera and was ever so slowly pushing the tiny boy panties from before, down her legs, to reveal an even more minute black thong. Both men sat with their mouths gaping, until it hit Mac that he wasn't watching this alone.

"Get the fuck out of here! Go on!" with that Bobby scrambled to his feet and fled. Mac turned back to the screen, that grin once again crept gently across his lips as she turned to face front. She wandered closer to the camera. Bending down towards the lens she blew a kiss at it. "Happy Birthday baby." she purred, before her fingers moved to the zipper on the tight hooded sweater she had on. Mac's mouth was dryer than the earth he sat on. When, leaning in a little more she began to slowly unzip. Then just as she got to the round of that awesome cleavage...it stopped. In total frustration Mac slammed his head back against the wall, causing a loud bang against the metal. "Okay, that's two." he said to himself, remembering her teasing this morning, and tonight she was going to pay for both.

RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

She had to admit, she was a bit nervous. Her skirt was a little shorter than usual, as was her top. The minute she'd walked into the bar for her shift she the male eyes already in there crawling all over her. But she sucked it up. No matter what they thought, this wasn't for them. She watched the clock go around, until right on time, in walked Mac, Robbie and Marshall at his side, then followed the usual stragglers, along with many of the girls who still hated her...a lot. Mac's gaze went directly to her spot behind the bar, where at that point she was serving someone else. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, smiling the slightly and biting her lip as she returned her attention to what she was doing. "Happy Birthday to me." was the only sentence repeating itself in his head as he saw what she was wearing, and how both parts of her outfit complemented some of her finest assets.

"You guys sit. I got this one."he told everyone, not taking his eyes away from her when he spoke. She placed the bottle of whiskey on the bar and was lining up the glasses before he even asked.

"Hey, good day at work?"she said fixing him with a look like butter wouldn't melt.

"You tell me."

"Here, take this over, I'll bring the glasses."was all she said before turning away and making sure he saw her bat her lashes for the full innocent effect.

Mac may have been there for a night out with his friends but it wasn't turning out that way. Physically he was with them, but his attention was very much directed towards the bar. Every time he went up there they flirted like they'd just met. Each time he handed over money he'd pull it back before she could take it, forcing her to lean over the top of the counter more, or he'd ask for the thing in the very bottom of the fridge , all the way at the back, well for obvious reasons. By this time of course, any other guy in the bar who didn't know prior to that night who she belonged to certainly did now and they were now making sure to look everywhere but at her. Or at her butt for that matter.

When the place hit it's peak for business, he stood back for a while with his friends, always keeping an eye out for some prick to try his luck of course. If she brought their drinks over, he'd steal a kiss or slide his hand a little higher up her thigh than he knew she would usually probably let him in public. As much as he wanted to drunk with his buddies, a large part of him (no prizes for guessing which part) was watching the clock tick down so she could get off. And then she really would get off. He was gonna make sure of it.

When things quieted down a bit, well, not in Mac's corner but everywhere else, she thanked god she's decided to go with the biker boots instead of, as she was originally planning, finishing the look off with heals. Her feet were already killing and she was pretty sure Mac preferred this look anyway. She was also fairly tipsy, edging towards drunk if she was honest. Mac had made her do a whiskey shop every time he and his friends did one, plus there were the usual ones with the guys that seemed to spend more time in the place than she did. All this added to the fact that she was also now as horny as hell. Yeah, one way and another she'd been teasing him all day, but she'd managed to get herself pretty worked up in the meantime and her hands were itching to get on him. But she was still on duty for another, she looked towards the clock forlornly, 3 and a bit hours. "Ugh!"she heard herself make the actual noise. So by the next time he came up to the bar and asked for beer and whiskey shots, she couldn't have cared less who saw or heard. Before he got chance to walk away she leaned over the bar and grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling him as close as she could with the bar in the way.

"I don't normally do this with strange guys in bars" she whispered "but my breaks coming up soon, so why don;t you take me out to that truck of yours and fuck me." She felt his breath hit her ear as the smile made it's way across his face.

"How bout ya husband? Pretty sure he ain't gonna like it."

"Fuck him. Maybe later you could take me home and make the old bastard watch you nail me."

"Your a fucking whore you know that? An if ya ever change I'm gonna kick your ass."

_**Sorry for leaving it there but the smut in the next chapter leads to drama so I want it to be a separate chapter. Once again sorry, I know it's mean!**_


	14. Chapter 14

"Yes! Oh God right there! Right fucking there!" Lucy screamed, her hands were flat against the roof of the truck as she pushed herself down onto Mac's cock as hard as she possibly could. The filthier the words that came out of his mouth the harder she rode him. When she came, he leaned in and took as much of her left breast into his mouth as he could. He hummed, sending the vibrations through her body and forced her to ride her orgasm out harder, and when she clamped down on him even tighter his own climax rushed from his balls, up his length and into her warm, welcoming pussy. A quick look to her phone on the passenger seat told her she had exactly 6 minutes to make herself look presentable again before she had to be back behind the bar. She clambered off him, causing him to suck in a sharp breath at the loss of contact plus the sudden swirl of cool air around his quickly diminishing erection.

"You know, I gotta say I feel kinda used right now." he said as he zipped himself up. Lucy laughed as she pulled her shirt back over her head.

"Oh baby, don't pout. You're a pretty good fuck. Keep it up I might make you one of my favourites." Mac raised his eyebrows and leaned back in his seat.

"Now you know for that I'm gonna have take you home and remind you who your daddy is later."

"I don't know, I think you're all talk." she said as she slipped out of the passenger side. Mac followed from the drivers side, slamming the door behind him. He ran up behind her and grabbed her hips before pulling her butt back flush against his crotch. "You're really asking for it tonight ya know that?" he said making sure she could feel his lips moving against her ear as he talked.

"Oh sorry, I know you prefer it when I beg." with that she slipped from his grip and headed back inside, happy in the knowledge that she'd already set him up again for round 2 later.

When she got back behind the bar Zoe turned to her as she was serving. "So what happened to your friend?"

"What friend?"

"Mike isn't it?" she nodded her head right. Sure enough, Mike was sat at the bar, his head down, nursing a beer. "That's a pretty good welt he has there."

Right, thanks." Lucy said as she headed towards him, feeling fairly confused. "Hey!" she said when she reached him. He looked up slowly, revealing the angry looking bruise just under his left eye. "Oh my God Mike. What the hell happened?"

"You need to watch where you're goin next time you're at that strip club. Lot of distractions." A voice, who they both soon realised belonged to Marshall said, before Mike even had a chance to open his mouth to answer.

"You were at the strip club?" Lucy asked looking back to Mike.

"Yeah so what?" he spit suddenly "Is it any worse than fucking your boyfriend in the parking lot?" he snapped loud enough for too many of the people around them to hear. Lucy's stomach dropped and she felt a lump swell in her throat. She suddenly felt very exposed. "Well I guess now he has you dressing like a whore you might as well start acting like one huh?" Just then Marshall grabbed Mike by the collar "No! Marshall leave it!" Lucy jumped in.

"Just don't be here when I get back...Zoe...can you just..."

"Yeah I got it, take a minute." the other girl said appearing at her side suddenly.

"I don't think you need to be here right now Mike." Zoe said.

"What! I was just sat here having a drink. This dick put his hands on me!"

"Just let things calm down okay."

"Look I didn't mean to say that stuff to Lucy it's just..."

"Yeah well I'll tell her you said sorry. Now please just go." Mike sat there for a few seconds before shaking his head and standing up and pushing himself away from the bar. "This fucking town..." he mumbled as he wandered towards the door.

"Nobody's asking you to hang around." Marshall threw in. Mike heard but didn't turn back.

"You got til Monday to pay or you know what happens."

"Yeah man of course, look I'm sorry Mac I'm just short on cash til the end of the week but you know I'm good right?"

"Yeah whatever." Mac said slamming the glove box closed again. Riley was one of Mac's regular customers. Mac hated him, just like he hated all his customers, but he'd always thought Riley particularly pathetic. He'd caught Mac just as he was about to follow Lucy back inside and begged him for "Something to tied him for over."

"So was that your girl?"

"Huh?"

That girl, the one that went inside before. She yours? She's pretty fucking hot man, good for you!"

"What? Yeah she is and you don't need to be fucking lookin'or talkin' about her. Fact, I catch you breathing anywhere near her I'll kick your ass!"

"Hey man I didn't mean..."

"Just get the fuck out of here! Just remember, you got til Monday!" with that, Riley scurried back into the darkness from where he'd earlier emerged.

Mac strolled towards the bar. He was gonna enjoy the remainder of his birthday. He was gonna get drunker and he was gonna make sure Lucy ended up that way too. Last time they had proper drunk sex his balls were numb for the next 24 hours. He grinned to himself as he pulled open the door.

On the other side of the parking lot Mike also smiled as he watched back the video he'd just taken "Got ya." he said to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Please review and enjoy!**_

Lucy had forced Marshall to swear that he wouldn't tell Mac what had happened with Mike before he'd re-entered the bar the previous night. He hadn't been happy about it but in the end he'd promised, even if he knew Mac would kick his ass from one end of the town to the other if he ever found out he was keeping something from him. Especially if that something involved Lucy.

Even so and everything considered, the rest of the night went well. Agh who was she trying to kid anyway? It had gone VERY well. Walter had given her the keys at the end of the night and seeing as it was Mac's birthday, asked her for one thing only. That he have a bar left to actually come back to. She'd thanked him and gave him her word that she would throw out the first one who misbehaved. So after one or two or three shots, the tension left in her body after Mike's visit slowly seeped out of her. As the night, well morning wore on, she had no idea what she was drinking. Bottles and shots just seemed to keep appearing in front of her and she made short work of each one. She also had no idea what time it was when Mac and his friends had finally given up on their pool 'tournament' as non of them could remember at that point who was in the lead, and also the fact that they had begun missing an awful lot of balls and as far as Lucy could tell it was mainly the white ball with the cue. After that, Mac had very much turned his attention fully on to her. He'd grabbed her on her way back from the bathroom and backed her up against the wall. He immediately ground his hips against her, making her fully aware of his 'intention' as it was now pressing against the top of her thigh. In her alcoholic haze, the moment his lips took ownership of hers, as far as she was concerned, the two of them were suddenly the only people left on the planet, never mind the bar. But then one of the very few brain cells that weren't brain cells that wasn't staggering about soaked in Tequila suddenly reminded her that they weren't. Gently she'd pushed him away and quickly turned his frown upside down when she leaned in and whispered her very own intentions into his ear. After that Mac took it upon himself to clear the bar on her behalf. Fast.

She forced Mac to get a cab back, despite him grumbling something about not being a pussy, but he was in no way shape or form in any fit state to drive. He was however, and not to put to finer point on it, more than fine for fucking! As she started to wake at what she guessed was well after morning by now, the first thing she heard was the sound of she shower running. The first thing she felt was the throbbing in her head and the grit in her eyes. They were closely followed by the feeling and taste in her mouth that she guessed was similar to what it would feel like if you'd been licking your living room carpet. She opened her eyes slightly, sure the first bit of sunlight would burn her renters out. Thankfully Mac had seen fit to keep the curtains closed, probably because his head was in about as good a shape as hers right now. That's when she caught sight of the silky red cloth on his pillow. Oh right yeah, the gag. And through all the pain she felt herself smile.

"You see what happens when you tease me? You're making me do this you little whore!" The memory of his voice sent an instant flush of warmth through her belly before it travelled down lower. She pulled the blankets up, snuggled down, and with stupid smile still on her face, the monotonous sound of the shower slowly began to lull her back towards sleep.

She wasn't sure if she'd been out for five minutes or an hour when the blast of cold air hit her body, only to be closely followed by a quick, warm, wet suck against her right nipple, then cold air again as the warmth suddenly popped off her. When she opened her eyes again, Mac was starring down at her, looking far more fresh and gorgeous than he had any right to look after last night.

"Gotta go out for a while. Won't be too long. Then I'll be back...for more of the same."

"So I wasn't enough for you last night huh?" she said, rolling onto her stomach and dropping her head onto Mac's pillow.

"Oh baby you know I'm greedy when it comes to sweet things...and that is a sweet ass!"Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"No kidding, exactly how many of your teeth marks can you count back there? Oww!" she squealed suddenly as Mac slapped her ass and got up off the bed. "Where are you going anyway? Thought you had today off."

"Just gotta run to the shop for an hour you know Bobby can't do shit left to himself. Best get in that shower. They reckon it ain't safe to do anything too physical when you ain't warmed up properly."He said heading for the door.

"Hmm, maybe you're right." she said pushing herself up onto her elbows "I think I'll make it a nice soapy one."she purred as she dropped her eyes to her breasts.

"You're a bitch!"Mac as he pretty much tripped over his own feet.

"I love you too!"She giggled as she dropped back onto her pillow.

Lucy, showered, dressed (in something she didn't mind too much getting ripped) then made herself coffee. Her stomach really wasn't ready for food yet. The second her butt hit the sofa, there was a loud knock at the door. "Oh are you fucking serious?"she mumbled to herself before getting up to answer it.

"Before you even say anything. I want you to know that I'm sorry! Lucy I'm so sorry I had no right talking to you that way!"Mike's torrent of an apology was tumbling out of his mouth before she had the door completely open.

"Mike now really isn't..."

"Look I know you're pissed at me and you have every right to be. But just...5 minutes. That's all I want...Please?"she sighed and walked away from the door. Leaving him to make his own way in.

Inside she sat down at the table and he sat opposite. "OK look. Lulu..."she shot him daggers at the use of her nickname. As far as she was concerned he'd temporarily (maybe) lost all rights to using it. "Lucy...you have to know by now how much I care about you..."

"Oh yeah I do!"She jumped in "You proved that to me last night when you called me a whore in front of a bar full off people."

"I know, I know, and I'm a prick."

"Yeah you are."

"But...I care...I...love you too much to see you being lied to any more."Lucy sat back, then leaned forward. Crossed her arms then re crossed them on the table. She was sure which part of that sentence to take in first, but seeing as she'd always pretty much known about the first part; she'd just never heard him say it, she zoned in on the last bit.

"What are you talking about? Lied to? Who's lieing to me?"Mike reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his phone. He placed it on the table and pushed across to where she sat. "I just need you to watch something."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry for these last few chapters being so short. I'm kind of having to write when I can at the moment. Life is a bit chaotic. Hope to get back to normal soon. In the meantime, please review and enjoy!**_

"That little fuck!" Mac screamed inside his head as he watched the video on the phone that Lucy had just unceremoniously shoved into his chest.

"So! What is that!"

"It's nothing. Nothing for you to worry about." Yeah he knew that was the wrong thing to say before he even finished the sentence.

"Don't fucking patronize me." she spat incredulously "Or is that the point, you and your friends and their little tramp girlfriends sit around laughing behind my back?" With that Mac's head snapped up. "Why'd ya even fucking say that shit! Ya know I wanna fucking kill anybody who even looks at you in a way I don't like!"

"So why are you lieing to me!" She yelled, throwing her arms up in desperation.

"I ain't lied!"

"No it's just that night we lay in bed and told each other everything, you left out the part about you being a drug dealer." If anyone else had said that to him it would have run straight off of him, he wouldn't have given them another thought. But as soon as it left her mouth, the words cut right through him.

"This ain't got nothing' to do with you and me!"

"Oh my God!" Lucy slipped her fingers into her hair and gripped at it tightly "Can you actually hear yourself right now! You know what I can't even be here I need to think, I'm going..." She didn't ever see him move before he was in front on her, grabbing at her wrists and pushed her roughly up against the nearest wall. "No!"

"Mac stop it! Your hurting me! Mac!"

"You ain't leavin'!"

"What!"

"You can be mad at me all you want! Fuckin' scream, yell! Beat the shit outta me if ya need to! But you aint' leavin' me! And ya gonna promise me right now!"

"Mac..."

"Promise me!" Lucy looked up at him for a minute, his blue eyes looking more like ice than she'd ever seen them.

"Fine." she said softly, suddenly feeling all the fight fall out of her. Mac leaned forward, in an attepmt to press his forehead to hers, but she moved before he could connect with her, slipping out of his grasp, she disappeared into the bedroom without another word.

Inside, Lucy shut the door shut and threw herself, onto the bed. She buried her head into her pillow and wrapped her arms around her middle. She must have been coming down with something, on top of all this. That had to be the reason for the sharp ache now ripping through her stomach? A few seconds later she heard the front door open and slam shut. And that was when she finally let the tears start to fall.

RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

Mac slammed the truck into park and climbed out. He took a more than generous drink out of the bottle of Bourbon he was holding before marching up to Robbie door, which he then unceremoniously kicked open, knowing there was a very slim chance it would locked anyway. He made his way through the kitchen to the living room where he gave the same kind of treatment to that door too. The situation he was met with did little to improve his mood. Robbie was sprawled on the couch while some random girl knelt on the floor next to him sucking him off. Mac felt his bile rise even higher into his throat. It just reminded him how much he shouldn't be here right now. He should be at home with his Lucy doing just this! Except his Lucy wasn't a whore that'd do anything for attention from guys. Not his beautiful Lucy. Understandably distracted for a few seconds, Robbie finally looked up to see Mac looming ominously in the doorway. Robbie shot up from his position quick enough to knock the girls teeth down her throat.

"Mac what the fuck man!" he said as he scrabbled around try to put himself back together.

"We got shit to do. You, get the get the fuck out!" Mac said pointing to the girl. "What! All that dick you been sucking effecting your hearing now! I said get the fuck out!" he screamed when she didn't move fast enough for his liking. The girl said nothing, just got up and scurried past him like a frightened rabbit.

Mac walked into the kitchen and dropped his whiskey bottle onto the table.

"So what's up?" Robbie said drinking down a beer from his fridge almost in one. His nerves still shot from the sudden interruption.

"Seems Marshall's fist weren't enough to make that fuck understand." Mac said as he stared into the half empty bottle in front of him.

"Who...Mike! What that little prick do now?"

"She knows. Bout' the cave?"

"Oh shut the fuck up! He told her about that? An' how the fuck did he find out?"

"Must have been there in the parking lot the other night. Ass hole filmed me and Riley with his cell phone." Robbie shook his head as he took a seat opposite him.

"How'd she take it?"

"Fuck you think? Had to stop her from walking straight out the door."

"So what do we do?" Robbie asked as he sat down opposite his friend. "You know ya' can't kill him right. She ain't dumb like the rest of the bitches in this town. She'll figure it out and if she's pissed about the meth she ain't gonna take kindly to his body showing up in the lake. Plus from what I hear his daddy's some big shot lawyer back home. Golden boy goes missing he's gonna have every cop in the country crawlin' around the place." Mac gripped tighter onto the bottle, trying to resist the urge to send the bottle flying across the kitchen in frustration. Right now, killing him was the only and most satisfying solution. Maybe he and Lucy could fuck in front of his first though, just before he cut him up. "I know!" he snapped, taking another drink.

Mac knew exactly what he had to do, there was no to other way out now. He knew Robbie was right, now slow torture and death was (sadly) no longer an option and having her walk out on him definitely wan't, he had no other choice. But he'd be fucked if wasn't gonna have a little fun with that little shit first.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Please review and enjoy!**_

**Mac was definitely not going into work today. The fact that it was no mid day and he hadn't yet called his boss to tell him so was neither here nor there. As it was, he was sat in his truck clutching his latest bottle of whiskey. He'd drank just enough lately to keep him nicely numb. He'd spent the last week and a half sleeping, well passing out drunk on the sofa. As much as he could, He'd given Lucy the space she'd asked for, even though it was killing him. Most of the time he'd stay out while she was awake, coming back only when he knew she'd be in bed. It's not that he didn't want to be around her, quite the opposite in fact. But right now he just couldn't. Not without being able to touch her whenever he wanted. Yeah, it was killing him. And last night had been a prime example. He'd come up behind her while she was at the fridge, and out of habit and instinct she'd reached in and got him a beer. Suddenly seeming to realise what she'd done, she passed it over her shoulder without looking back at him. As she did though and their skin brushed, Mac took the chance and hooked the tips of his fingers with hers, then slipped them down, so for a little while were they linked. His stomach had knotted when he hadn't felt her let go straight away, and even more so when she's turned around to face him. She'd locked eyes with for him for a minute he couldn't read them. But then that unbearable sadness came flooding back into them and her hand slid from his.**

"**Not yet." she'd said quietly, before she walked out of the kitchen. He knew she had to have heard when not long after, Mac's fist connected painfully with the fridge door, even if at though at that moment the agony running through the rest of his body over rode the pain in his knuckles. **

**Back in his truck, he looked down at the bruised and cut up flesh of his hand, wincing at the pain as he flexed them. Fuck waiting his time, fuck planning, the ache in his guts wouldn't let him wait any more. He was gonna deal with that little prick today. **

**Lucy looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She looked like shit, there was no away around that. She hadn't had anything like a good nights sleep in the last week, due to her brain refusing to switch off at night, and it was starting to tell. It would have been easy if she could have just walked away. It wasn't like he'd just forgotten her birthday or something. He chosen not to tell her he was dealing drugs for fuck sake and right now part of her couldn't help but think what else he'd kept her in the dark about. She wasn't dumb, she knew life with him was never going to be a garden of roses and white picket fence, but this? That's when the tears began to gather behind her eyes and the frustration balled up in her stomach. Frustration because the tears weren't down to his deceit. They were down to the thought of of leaving him. Or not being able to. The thought of carrying on day to day and him not being in her life any more made her feel sick and she hated that. Hated feeling so weak and right now hated him even more making her feel like this. She was suddenly ripped out of her thoughts by the banging at the door. She looked back up at the mirror, ran her hands through her hair and wiped the tears from her eyes as she headed out. **

**She placed the cup of coffee on the kitchen table and sat down.**

"**I didn't mean for you to get hurt." Mike said as he took a sip from his cup. "Kay that's stupid, course I knew you were gonna get hurt but I couldn't sit back and watch you get lied to. You see that right?" Lucy gave a small unconvincing smile.**

"**Yeah. Sure. You're my friend. You were just looking out for me." she said quietly. Mike swallowed painfully, there was that word again. 'Friend.' He bit his tongue and forced himself to stay calm. She'd found Mac out now. This was just the beginning. He just had to be patient.**

"**You know. If you need somewhere to stay when you move out, you can come stay with me and guys until we work out when we're heading home."**

**Lucy looked up at him then, her brow furrowed a little. "What do you mean?"**

"**I'm just saying. You don't have to move back to Melissa's when you leave here. Makes sense that you come stay with me for a little while then we can just head for home together whenever we like. You know, when you have your head together." Slowly Lucy stood up and took her coffee cup to the sink, emptying the remaining contents into it. She placed it on the counter and turned to him.**

"**Mike, I don't know what you've been thinking but...I'm not leaving." He just shook his head and smiled.**

"**Look I know the thought of going back to your mom's can't exactly fill you with joy, but you don't have to worry. When we get home you can stay with us as long as you need. You know my parents love you." it was Lucy's turn to shake her head. But it was mainly to clear it.**

"**What..." she wanted to say more but her brain wasn't processing his words quick enough for her to come up with her own. Mike stood and walked to her. Her mind was at that point too clouded to register that he'd stopped a little closer to her than she felt comfortable with as he laid his hands in the tops of her arms. **

"**Listen..." and for no reason she could think of, the word was like a switch went off in her head.**

"**No Mike look. Please you need to listen. I'm not talking about not leaving town. I'm not leaving this house. I'm staying." He looked at her for a few minutes and smiled again. But this time there was no feeling behind it.**

"**What...so what are you saying? Is he leaving?" Lucy shook her head.**

"**No. Mike this is his house."**

"**You're gonna FORGIVE him?" she couldn't help but start to notice that his grip on her shoulders had begun to get a little tighter. **

"**I didn't say that. I have no idea what's going to happen yet, and I know I must sound crazy but I'm not ready to walk away. I can't, I'm in love with..."**

"**No!" his hands on her arms suddenly turned vice like and unconsciously he shook her slightly. "Don't say it! Don't finish that sentence when you know you don't mean it."**

"**Mike..."**

"**Lulu listen to me. I know what he's done to you. He's played with you, fucked with your mind but you know now. He doesn't have a hold on you any more, you don't have to stay. He can't keep you here."**

"**Mike!" she snapped a little louder "No one is keeping me here. What do you think? He drugs me before he leaves the house so I wont escape? I'm here because I want to be." There was silence for a while, and one that Lucy wasn't comfortable with. And there was good reason. Out of nowhere, Mike moved one hand from her arm and gripped the back of her head before slamming his lips to hers. She tried to squeal her objection as she pushed as hard as she could to get him away from her. Finally he pulled away and took her face in one hand, forcing her to look up at him. **

"**It's OK." he said all too calmly "It's OK. You'll see. After this you'll see how much I love you..."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mike's friends sat on the sofa and chair in their living like scalded children as Robbie and Marshall kept an eye on them. It had only been a few minutes (even though it felt like 2 weeks to them) when Mac walked back into the room after scouring their place for Mike. He'd done a little of his own redecorating in each room as he went. He went to stand just in front of his two friends as they continued to stare down at the terrified college boys. **

"**Where is he?"**

"**Fuck you!" **

"**Jackson knock it the fuck off!" the one in the chair, the one called Nathan warned his mouthy friend. **

"**Yeah Jackson! Knock it off!" Mac said sarcastically. **

"**Don't you 3 have road kill you need to go fuck or something!" he foolishly spit again. With that Mac stepped up, grabbed his right hand, and held it down tight to the arm of the sofa. Jackson started to thrash in his seat as Mac flicked open the pocket knife he'd just retrieved from his jacket and held it just under the knuckle of Jackson's pinky finger.**

"**So JACKSON. I'd sure be interested to know how ya' gonna play all that collage football with fingers missin'.''**

"**Crazy fuck what are you doing!" he screamed.**

"**Please man..." Nathan pleaded from the chair.**

"**Shut the fuck up!" Marshall ordered suddenly.**

"**Where is he?" Mac said low into Jacksons ear. When he did nothing but continue to yell and protest, Mac pressed the knife down just enough to slice into the skin. A very loud "Agggghhhhhhhh!" was all he got in way of an answer.**

"**Lucy!" at the sound of her name, Mac's head snapped up to look at Nathan, as he swallowed nervously and continued "he went to see Lucy. Said today was the day."**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Please enjoy and review!**_

It was lucky that Robbie and Marshall had been quick enough to jump into the bed of the truck before Mac slammed his foot on the accelerator and started to drive manically towards home. When they got there he'd almost been out of the door and running for the house before the thing had come to a full stop.

"Lucy!...LUCY!" he screamed as he approached the front door, which worryingly sat wide open.

"Mac...?" her voice was weak but to him it felt like she was stood next to him, screaming into his ear. He skidded to a halt suddenly and changed direction but ran just as quickly when he saw her coming towards him. She'd been sat in her car with the doors locked, not knowing what to do or who to call when she'd seen Mac's truck pull up. He was already trying to look her up and down for any sign of marks or bruises even as she ran to him. As they reached each other Mac grabbed her quickly by the shoulders.

"You alright! What did he do! Did touch you! What happened!" All the words seem to tumble out of his mouth at once.

"No...no...I'm fine...he didn't'..." she stuttered, clearly feeling completely the opposite.

"Where is he?" he asked, unconsciously letting his hand come to the side of her neck and letting his thumb run down the centre of her throat.

"Still in the house." she said quietly. He nodded tightly before turning back towards the house and gently pulling her along with him.

Mac ordered Robbie and Marshall to stay outside as they walked through the front door. When all was quiet in the front room Mac looked down at her.

"In the kitchen." she said before he could ask.

"Wait here." he said as he looked up and moved away from her.

Mac walked around the kitchen table, as slowly the vision of Mike's limp body came in to view. He couldn't see too much damage, but he did notice he had a fresh new welt right above the e one he'd given him a week or so back. Then he noticed Lucy's lap top, or what was left of it, scattered around not far from where he lay. Quickly guessing that was the weapon in question "Did I break it?" her voice suddenly said from the doorway.

"I think you did." he said still looking at the scene before him.

"Is he dead?" Mac had to smile lightly to himself at the order in which she'd put the questions to him. Mac crouched down and put his fingers to the pulse on Mike's neck.

"Nah. He's just out." With that he stood up and walked over to the sink. He took a cup from it and filled it with cold water before heading back to Mike. Slowly he tipped the cup, letting the cold water drizzle over the unconscious mans face.

"Wakey wakey ass hole." he taunted as slowly as Mike began to splutter awake. "Go wait with the boys." he said looking up at Lucy."

"No. I'm not hiding from him." Mac sighed and shook his head at her stubbornness but didn't argue. He bent and grabbed Mike under his arms, dragging him from the kitchen and into the living room. Mike whined and moaned his displeasure at the pain as Mac pulled him up by the back of his shirt and slammed him down onto the couch while Lucy came up and stood just behind him. He leaned forward and began to slap him sharply around the face. "I said wake the fuck up!" finally Mike opened his eyes and took in the site in front him. Then groaned and shut them again.

"Uh uh! Concentrate now Mikey. Told ya before I ain't the kind of man that likes to repeat himself, and what is this now? The 3rd time me and you have had this little talk. Gotta make sure you get it this time."

"What are you gonna do?" Lucy whispered next to him.

"Just gonna make sure he learns. You got a problem with me you come after me. You don't go after my girl." Even in the middle of all this, Lucy's stomach went over at the words. Mac reached into that pocket again and brought out his knife, as she walked around to the back of the couch. He wrapped one arm around Mike's neck and pulled his head upwards, placing the tip of the blade just under Mike's left eye. "So baby, what do ya say? Think My initials would look pretty good right here don't ya think?" Lucy felt the colour drain slowly from the top of her head to her feet. The hate for Mike seeped through every pour of her body right now but even so she wasn't sure she could find this part of herself. But then that smirk started to pull at the side of his mouth. And she knew she could play this game.

"You know what. I think you're right. It'd look pretty just right there."

"Yeah then every time he looked in the mirror we'll know he'll never be able to forget. I'm gonna be right there lookin back at him."

"Lucy...Lucy what the fuck! Tell him to stop!" Mike panicked, trying to keep one eye on the knife and one on her.

"What's the matter Michael. You scared?"

"C'mon Lucy please. You know I didn't mean that I'm sorry...ugh!" he grunted as Mac tightened the hold on his neck just that little bit harder.

"Oh really? Looked like you meant it right up until the point I got loose and knocked you out!"

"Okay! I went about it the wrong way..." He winced while Lucy almost snorted at his statement. "I told you I l..."

"Do it baby!" she said cutting him off and lifting her eyes back to Mac.

"You got it." He hadn't even pressed hard enough for the the knife to even make an indent in his skin before Mike started to scream. And he kept screaming long after Mac had pulled the knife away and stepped back. Niether he nor Lucy said a word. Just stood there waiting for the whaling to die down. When it did and Mike had the guts to open his eyes, he saw Lucy staring down at him, the faintest trace of a smile on her lips. He looked sharply over his shoulder at Mac who was leaning against the wall tapping the tip of the knife against his chin. Then he spun back around to look at Lucy.

"What..."

"Go back to your place Mike. Pack your shit and and go home. Today. I don't wanna see you again. Ever."

"Lucy..."

"No." Mike didn't fight any more after that. He pushed himself up, unsteadily off the couch and shuffled towards the door.

"Get that looked at." she said gesturing towards his head wound. Even she couldn't believe she was saying it after everything that had happened. Mike turned and nodded slightly before continuing to the door. He didn't look back again.

Mac stood in the kitchen doorway as she drank down her shot he poured for her. There was nothing Mac would have liked to have done more than to cut that fuck up like dog meat but he knew she wasn't that person. No matter how angry and hurt she was. And he didn't wanna turn her into that person either.

"Mels' gonna be here soon."

Thanks. I know I said I wouldn't leave but just after everything...I just need..."

"S'ok, I get it."

Lucy swallowed what now felt like a boulder the size of a planet in her throat. She knew not having around for a little while hurt like nothing else but she just needed time for the air to clear. I her brain more than anything else. She wasn't perfect and she wasn't claiming to be. She wanted to be with more than anything. But she wanted her Mac, not drug dealer Mac. She didn't know him but she knew she already didn't like him.

Mel picked her up about 20 minutes later. Lucy had kissed him on the cheek before getting into her car and he'd dropped down on the front steps as the car pulled out of the road. Robbie walked up to Mac and sat down next to him handing him a beer while Marshall carried the rest of the box into the house to put into the fridge. Niether one was gonna mention it, but they weren't gonna leave their friend tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Really sorry this is so late. My writing time has been pretty much zero lately. **_

_**Hope you enjoy and please review.**_

Mac wasn't completely sure of hmself when he knocked on Melissa's door. He and Lucy had talked on the phone pretty much every night since she'd left, which he could live with fine. Until he hung up. And she was gone. That part he was seriously struggling with. So here he was, completely unannounced, silently praying to whoever was listening that this completely fucking insane plan was gonna work. Well now he had exactly zero time to think any more about it, as Lucy answered the door.

"Mac! What are you doing here?" He felt a little better when the first flash in her eyes didn't look like disappointment.

"Look I know what you said. Bout needin' some time. And I know that the dumbest thing I could ask you right now after everything would be for you to trust me. But right I need you." The words tumbled out before he even said hello. Lucy just looked up at him for a few minutes, like what he'd said had a delay on it and it was just processing.

"But where..."she stopped "You know what. Wait here."with that she vanished back inside but left the door hanging half open. And again she gave him little time to think as she came back with her jacket on. She stepped out and closed the door behind her.

"I'll take that as a yes."he said quietly, bringing a ghost of a smile to her lips.

It's not that Lucy had forgotten what had happened. Or that hurt had completely evaporated. But this last week of not having him had been far harder to bare than she had ever imagined. But if nothing else the time apart had taught her that she was more than ready to start talking. It seemed her mind has wandered long enough that she only just started to notice that they had left the confines of the town about 5 or so miles back.

"I know what you said about trusting you but where exactly are we going?" she asked lightly. Mac turned to her and looked back at the road before he spoke.

"Be there soon. Promise."

They pulled up about 10 minutes later in a part of the desert about that looked exactly the same as the rest they'd been driving through for the past 25 minutes. As Mac got out of the truck, Lucy stayed in her seat and just looked around. Maybe there was something she was missing and she didn't want to look stupid by missing it. Suddenly Mac opened her door. "Now is when you really gotta start trusting me. You ready?"

RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

"OK is this some kind of joke? Cus it isn't funny! Why would you bring me here!"As Lucy looked around the cavern, she wasn't sure whether to laugh cry or panic...or all 3. The place was littered with every dead beat "friend"of Mac's she'd ever met. Plus their equally undesirable girlfriends. When they'd walked in the whole place had place had stopped and stared at them. It was like the grimmest exclusive nightclub ever! Seeing the sudden dear in headlights look sweep over her face, Mac took her chin in his thumb and forefinger and turned her head gently back towards him.

"I told you. I need you to trust me. Everything's gonna be alright. Promise."The urge to kiss her was almost unbearable as she nodded softly into his hand. "Just wait right here OK?"

this time he didn't wait for her to respond before turning away. Almost unconsciously she took a small step back so she wasn't physically standing inside. Like she didn't want any of the misery in the place to rub off on her.

Mac walked past the blur of faces and voices that called out to him. He heard something that sounded like "It was about time that fine ass little piece down for them to party with." but he kept walking and added that rage to the rest that had built up inside him lately.

Lucy watched as he made his way to a table at the back of the room. She was no expert but she was pretty sure she could figure out exactly what all the paraphernalia scattered across it was used for and it turned her stomach. Her eyes switched from the table on to Mac as she saw him walked behind it and pick something up.

"Mac man what the fuck!"was the last thing she heard before she saw him raise the bat up in front of him. Lucy's stomach churned a little harder for a split second, as she looked around frantically, wondering which one he was going to turn on first. But then she looked back and caught his gaze dead in the eye as he mouthed "I love you."The he turned and brough the bat down onto the table sending several glass tubes splintering into a thousand pieces. There were a few squeals from some of the girls as he turned his wrath on more tubes that sat on a rock just behind the table. White and clear liquid flew in all directions with the shards of glass now as with one had he reached down and lifted the rickety table up and tuned it over, so anything that hadn't already been destroyed now surely was.

Lucy stood routed to her spot as chorus's of "Mac man calm down!" and more "What the fucks!"rang out, though she noticed non of them actually approached him. She was sure though that it wasn't Mac they were too worried about, more their only sorce of meth for a few hundred miles was being obliterated in front of their eyes. A few of the girls...and some of the guys started to make a quick exit passed her, not entirely sure that they weren't about to be the next target. Lucy however knew very well that they weren't. She knew exactly why he was doing this. No t she was going to let them in on that however.

By the time Mac had finished his own version of a cleansing ritual was done, very little remained. As far as Lucy could work out, it was two chairs and two or three seriously miserable looking former...well...customers. She still hadn't moved from her spot when Mac walked back to her, glass crunching under his boots. He took her hand and led her wordlessly out of the canyon walls without looking back. There were still a few drunken/high stragglers wandering about outside as Mac took Lucy back towards the truck. When they reached the front he stopped in front of her and turned towards her. He reached down and took her other hand and threaded their fingers together. He pulled her closer so there was merely an inch between them. Lucy has a million things ready to say but non of them seemed to be willing to step up and be the first one off her tongue. Mac took advantage of this.

"I hurt you. I fuckin' hate that I hurt you. I don't know what you've done to me. It still scares the shit outta me sometimes. I ain't gonna lie. But I love you. I fuckin' love you and when I think about doin' this without ya. Can't. Can't do it."Lucy's lips parted as if she was gonna speak, but then closed again just as quickly.

"Come home." Whatever anxiety Lucy had, evaporated at that second. She wasn't dumb, this wasn't a rom com and it never would be. But he was right. Without him she couldn't do it either. And didn't want to. She lifted herself up on her tip toes a little and pressed her lips against his as he bent his head to meet her. It said everything she wanted to say.

"So" she said, speaking so their lips still brushed "Any more surprises?"she smiled.

"Maybe. Just one."


	20. Chapter 20

_**A bit of fluff and smut. It's been a while for them after all :o))**_

_**Please review and enjoy!**_

"OK just stop everything! What is THAT!" Zoe said suddenly, grabbing Lucy's hand and lifting it closer to her face for a better look at the ring that now sat on her friends finger.

RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

"_Mac no! That's close enough to the edge...Mac!" He chuckled as he pulled her to what was in reality actually nowhere near then edge of the canyon._

"_Come on I got ya. I always got ya." he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and couldn't stop the smile that began to creep it's way across her lips, at the feeling of being back in his arms. She'd missed it more than even she has realised. _

"_So what's the surprise? You gonna cure me of my fear of heights or something? Because I have to say, up to now your methods aren't really working." Mac smiled down at her._

"_Was thinkin' about you comin' home an..." he faltered for a second and looked away from her._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothin' I just...do ya wanna...should we...I mean I think we should..."_

"_Mac what..."_

"_Married! Lets get married! I mean if you want!" He looked downand into her beautiful and completely bewildered eyes. He took a breath and then her face in his hands. "Marry me?"_

_Her eyes never wavered from his as she simply said _

"_Yes."_

_RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC_

As she drove home Lucy laughed to herself as she remembered Zoe's words.

"Mac's engaged? Now I know I woke up in a parallel universe this morning." She could understand how strange it all must seem to the people in town. She was as aware of his past as they were, so the news of him getting married would have come as somewhat of a shock. It was still somewhat of a surprise to her how quickly she'd said yes. Marriage had never felt like a big deal to her. Actually it wasn't until now that she'd realized just how little she'd actually thought about it before, but then, that night on top of the canyon, when he asked. There was just no other answer but yes.

When she got home her pulled her car into the driveway she saw Mac's truck was already parked up. He'd got off work early that day and told her he'd go straight over to Melissa's house to pick up the last few things Lucy had still over there. Not that she'd missed her clothes, since she got back. She'd pretty much only been wearing anything to actually go outside. What they'd been up to since she gotten home had required very little clothing.

And, as she walked through the door, and as if to prove her point perfectly, Mac was sat on the sofa, beer in hand, watching TV in nothing but his jeans. Which by the way, were belt less and, unzipped and hanging open. Lucy pressed her lips together to hold back her smile as she turned to close the door. Hm, she knew exactly what he was up to!

"Hey!" she said turning back and walking straight passed him and into the kitchen.

"Hey. They let you out early?" he answered.

"Yeah, was quiet. Didn't need all of us standing around doing nothing. You eaten."

"Nah. Was waitin' for you. Then after I thought we could order in."She rolled her eyes and smiled as she opened to fridge door to get a beer for herself. Popping the top she took a healthy drink then placed it down on the kitchen work top.

"Ha ha!" she said as she headed back to the living room "Actually I was thinking I might cook!" When she reached him, she stood in front of him "But first." she said just before she pulled her shirt off over her head. "Two can play that game, you know that." with that she turned and walked towards the bedroom. Mac whipped his head around to see her disappearing, but not before he saw her reach around to unhook her bra. He had no idea where his beer landed as leapt from his spot on the couch.

When he got to the doorway she was standing at the foot of the bed with her back to him, she was letting her hair down from the clip that was holding it up and he stood rooted to the spot for a moment as he watched it fall and swish around her bare shoulders. And that was pretty for any restrain he had in him. He bolted forwards and wrapped his arms tightly around her middle, then reaching up took her breasts in his hands and squeezed firmly before needing kneading them roughly. She pressed her ass back into his groin and rubbed against him, just in the right spot. Mac pulled her hair back over her shoulder and took her earlobe between his teeth. Tugging on it gently before turning his attention to her neck where he left a trail of soft, wet open mouthed, sucking kisses in his wake. She leaned her head back and pressed her cheek against his, rubbing back and forth like a contented kitten. Reaching down he unpopped the button and zipper slipped his hand down the front of her panties. The one hand still on her breast pulled with just enough force on her her nipple as the middle finger of his other hand pushed in between her legs, making it's way directly to her tender spot.

"Oh God!" she breathed out.

"Yeah baby I know I'm that good." she giggled and poked him sharply in the ribs with her elbow.

"I think you're all talk anyway." she whispered against his ear.

"S'that right?" before she could answer he pulled his hand out of her jeans, took hold of her hips and lifted her onto the bed so she fell onto her hands and knees. She made soft Hmmmmm noises and flipped her head back, his fingers bruising her as they ran down her sides. He hooked them into her jeans and panties and ripped them down to her knees, then with with one rough yank, off her feet and onto the floor.

Mac dropped his own pants and tried to control his breathing as he looked over her. Naked and on all fours, unconsciously pushing her butt back every now and again, silently begging for contact. He'd lost count of the amount of times he'd seen her like this but he was no less turned on now than he was he first time. More maybe, now he knew exactly what she could do with that body.

He turned his hand so that his palm faced the wall and slid it between her thighs, watch her back arch up as he did so. Feeling just how ready she was for him against his fingers, he brought both hands to the the front of her thighs and pulled her back more towards the edge of the bed before sliding himself into her in one move from tip to base. She screamed out as she lost all balance on her hands and dropped down onto her elbows. With one hand on her hip and the other running slowly up and down her spine as he began to thrust his hips hard into her, straight from the off and just how she liked it. He tried to keep his eyes on her as he fucked into her. Watch how her hands fisted at the sheets , her inventive turn of phrase as she complimented him on the size of his manhood just spurred him onto go harder. But as good as this felt, he knew he needed to see her face when she came. So placing one hand on her belly he pushed gently, motioning for her to turn over. When she did, he thought she'd never looked sexier. Her hair pushed back over her shoulders and hanging down her back. Her lips pouty and her blue eyes hooded with lust, Everything about her screamed just fucked...and fucked good!

Lucy reached up for him as he climbed fully onto the bed with her. Her whole body, and particularly the spot at her centre throbbed uncontrollably for him to finish her off. Her hand wrapped around the back of his neck as she pulled him down to her. He dipped his head for a second, sucking hard on her left nipple before raising up so they were face to face again. With wet, lazy kisses he entered her again. She gasped into his mouth but he didn't let up with the kisses as his tongue matched the movement of his hips. He knew her moment was coming close when he felt her nails drag up his back just as her legs wrapped around his waist and gently inched their way up. That part always amazed him. There were times when he'd felt the tips of her her toes between his shoulder blades. He had no idea how she'd gotten so bendy, he never asked, she just was and that was enough for him! With one final deep hard thrust she raised up off the bed as much as she could with his weight on top of her. He followed quickly afterwards as her tightness got ever tighter around him.

When both of their bodies felt less like jelly, Mac let his head drop, and gave her three or four soft kisses to her lips before rolling off her.

"Yeah. I think take out." she said between breaths. Mac ran his hand over his face and through his hair as he laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

_**This is the last but one chapter of this story. But I'm definitely going to revisit these two in one shots in the future. I've grown attatched to them :)**_

_**Please review and enjoy!**_

"You gotta be shittin' me."Mac said as an look of utter incredulity spread across his face. Lucy buried her giggle into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his middle tightly. Marshall, Robbie, Zoe and Melissa were stood around Mac's truck, each one of them grinning from ear to ear and looking very pleased with their work. His beloved vehicle was festooned with a huge white ribbon and the words "JUST MARRIED!"written in what looked like lipstick was written in big letters across the back window of the cab.

"Can't believe they pussied up my truck!"Lucy punched him playfully in the arm as while she laughed.

"I think it's it's sweet. Kind of weird though isn't it? This whole being married thing."

"Yeah, It's pretty weird."

"Good weird though."

"Real good."he said as he smiled down at her.

Maybe it was a cliché to say that this had been the biggest day of her life, but it really had been. It had been small. Just Him and her, the boys, Melissa, Nick and Zoe in the courthouse. Small but perfect. The night before Melissa had insisted she stay over at their house because of all the "the groom shouldn't see the bride before the wedding"thing. Lucy had begrudgingly agreed because even though neither she nor Mac wanted to be away from each other right now, she couldn't bring herself to spoil the utterly fabulous time Melissa had been having, getting into and organising everything since they announced they were engaged. He'd called her about 8:30pm that night and suggested phone sex, which he knew very well she could never resist, considering she once told him that if there was a ever a man with a voice fit for such a thing, he was it. Since then he'd fully taken advantage of the situation. And also used for his own source of amusement by sometimes calling her when he knew she'd be in the middle of the store and proceed to tell her exactly what he wanted to do to her when she got home. And when she did, she'd berate him for a bit then let him do exactly what he'd described to her down the phone. This time however he'd been thwarted by Melissa sneaking up behind her and snatching the phone out of her hand. Lucy giggled as Melissa told him that it wouldn't kill him to spend his last night as a single man celibate. Lucy knew right away that Mac would try to convince her that it in fact would.

The next day Lucy wore a simple white summer dress with little red flowers on it. Melissa had put a few soft curls into her hair and gave her a small bouquet made from flowers from her own garden.

Mac, Robbie and Marshall were already there. The minute he set eyes on her he walked over and took her by the waist, and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Immediately Lucy lost herself in him. That sent that was him, the one that still made her giddy. That was when Melissa did her thing again.

"Put her down you'll mess up her make up!"she fussed. Reluctantly they parted at the mouth but kept their foreheads pressed together.

"Gonna mess it up good later." he said only loud enough for Lucy to hear, which made her smile.

"Next time you kiss me I'll be your wife."Mac brushed the tip of his nose against hers before he spoke.

"Next time we..."Lucy smiled again but quickly put her index finger against his lips to stop him, knowing exactly what was coming "...I'll be your husband."

"Hmm do you have any idea how good that sounds?"

"Yeah?"

"Well you remember what it was like when we moved into together?" she waited a few seconds for the little smirk of recognition to spread across his lips before she continued "I think I like this more."he raised his eyebrows and looked at her for a few seconds.

"Get your ass in there girl and lets get married."she giggled as he took her by the hand and pulled her with him.

"They're washin' this shit off later!"Mac grumbled as he parked the truck in the lot of the bar. Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled to herself. She knew deep down he didn't really mind that they'd decorated his truck. She'd seen the tiny smile at the corner of his mouth, especially when he saw the 'Just Married' on the back window. Just then the other two cars carrying the rest of the wedding party pulled alongside them.

"You sure you don't wanna go home? Just for a while. We can catch up with these guys later." Lucy turned to him and crooked a disapproving eyebrow, again knowing exactly what he was getting at.

"You really want to get this marriage consummated huh?"

"Baby I could consummate you all night right now."she laughed and slapped him across the knee.

As a kind of a wedding present, Walter had let them have the place to themselves until later in the evening when he'd open it up as normal. He just left them with the usual warnings about leaving him a bar to actually open and maybe some alcohol left to sell. And by the time he was ready to open the place up to the usual's Melissa had had more than her fair share of Walter's stock. So much so that she was more than ready to go home. The boys had tipped far far too many shots down her throat and even though Lucy has tried to intervene and tell her maybe she should slow down, Melissa was insistent that she could take it. She couldn't. She stood hugging Lucy telling her how much she loved her and loved Mac and was how she was so happy for them. Lucy held onto her cousin until Nick brought the car up to the front and the two of them put her in the front seat. Lucy told Nick she'd call tomorrow and fill in all the things Melissa wouldn't be able to remember in the morning.

The rest of them stuck it out for a few more hours, but as the night drew on Mac's idea of getting home was sounding more and more appealing, and when she let him know this, he didn't exactly argue.

It was just after 11pm when Mac carried Lucy over the threshold for the first time as a married couple. Of course, he put his own Mac spin on it and carried her in over over his shoulder, fireman style. Inside, he dropped her in a very unladylike fashion, directly onto her butt on the sofa before heading off to the kitchen to get the bottle of Jack he'd brought especially for tonight, the one that he'd decided was gonna be drunk in their bedroom, ideally whilst wearing very little clothing.

"You know!"he heard her yell.

"What!" he said removing the top and walking back into the other room, where she was sprawled oh so very invitingly across the sofa. "I may not have been the most traditional bride today but I stuck with one or two of them."

"Like what?"he said as he settled down on the coffee table in front of her,

"Well, Mel leant me these earrings she's had since she was 17. So, something borrowed. Then I thought I'd go with something blue."with that she slowly lifted her leg and straightened it, while at the same time lifting the hem of her dress to reveal the lacy little blue garter, just around the top of her thigh. Not long after that, the giggles she'd dissolved into when she saw his mouth fall into a perfect 'O' shape rapidly turned into squeals as Mac chased her to the bedroom.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Okay this is the last chapter. I've not made it completely final, because as I said, they'll be back!**_

_**Thank you so much to everyone who's read and reviewed it. It's meant a lot and has made me confident in my writing again.**_

_**So til next time! Please read and enjoy!**_

As Mac pulled the truck up into the driveway, he tried not to create the storm of dirt, stones and noise that was his usual way of announcing he was home. Last time he did it at this time of night he got the 'look' off of Lucy that told him that she was less than impressed. This time however, she turned to him with a definite smile. "Thank you baby."

She hopped out of the passenger side, and began the almost nightly task of fishing in her bag for the front door keys, which also said every night that she'd get them out before they got home to save time with the actual fiddling about in her bag. But never did. And it was due to the distraction with the bag that she didn't hear him creep up behind her, wrap his arms around her waist. She yelped a little as she felt his teeth scrape against her neck.

"Told you before, gotta keep your guard up around here. Lot of scary people around here just waiting to get their hands on a pretty thing like you."

"That would scare me more if I wasn't already married to one of those scary people." with that his slipped from her waist down and down onto her ass where he squeezed firmly.

"Guess that lesson I taught you about ya dirty mouth didn't work so good. Looks like I'm a have have to keep you back after school again."

"If that's a hint for me to put on that outfit then..." she was cut short as they pretty much fell through the front door, Mac still wrapped around her to see Melissa curled up on their sofa with a book.

"Hey you two."

"Hey yourself. Where Charlie?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah. She said there was some party in the next town. She said she didn't mind missing out but once I got here I told her there was no point in two of us sticking around. And if how quickly her butt was out of here was anything to go by, I think she was lieing about the not wanting to go."

"Well her ass ain't getting paid for goin' to a party." Mac said as he headed to the kitchen.

"Mac don't be mean!" she retorted "Actually no, you're right what am I saying? She's so not getting paid." the she turned her attention back to Mel "But what 'are' you actually doing here?" Mel dropped her book onto the coffee table and stretched out on the sofa.

"Well Nick took the kids camping until Sunday and I just...wasn't and Kelly has the baby overnight. So I was at a loose end I guess."

"Right, so you had the rarity of a house with no kids or babies or husbands and you come...here?"

"Yeah sure, why not?" she answered very seriously.

"OK whatever." Lucy laughed as she walked towards the bedroom. "Everything OK?"she said back over her shoulder as she disappeared through the door.

"Yeah fine. Good as gold actually."

Lucy opened the bedroom door as quietly as she could and tip toed over to the crib. A smile instantly made it's way across her face as she peered down to where the cutest little one year old ever (OK so she may have been biased but she was still pretty sure she was right) lay sleeping.

Caleb had been born exactly one year after Lucy and Mac had gotten married. Pregnancy had come as just a bigger shock as marriage had. Again it was something she'd just never really thought about until it was actually happening. When she told Mac, it felt like her stomach had seized up and shrunk into the size of a tennis ball. It felt like a month before he said anything, even though it was probably about 2 minutes. And when he did finally speak, he didn't do it with words. He pulled her up from her chair at the kitchen table and walked her directly into the bedroom where they celebrated by re enacting what had gotten them into this predicament in the first place. Now Mac had always been protective, but once she got pregnant that protectiveness went off the scale in it's intensity. And when it started, Lucy immediately put her foot down about working. She'd pointed out that she was pregnant, not an invalid and if he didn't want to spend the next nine months with babayaga then he was going to have to compromise on that, which he did. Grudgingly. And, well, if she was being honest, she kind of enjoyed the way he treated her the rest of the time. He always treated her well but when she was pregnant she felt like a princess. And the bigger she got the more attentive he got, and also the apparently a hell of a lot hornier too. When she asked him he said it was hot to look at her and know he was the one that got her that way. Again, she didn't complain, sex felt different during pregnancy fore sure, but that didn't mean bad different. Since they'd met, Mac had given her orgasm she didn't even know were possible but during those months the climax's had made her dizzy they were so big. Needless to say they spent a fair few nights indoors during that period.

One Friday night when she was, her belly so big she could barely near the bar, a fight broke out between two guys, who, despite Walter giving her the go ahead to serve them, she'd been sure their ID's were fake. Anyway, soon enough, tables and chairs began getting turned over and hurled about the place, and Mac, who would have at one time relished the chance of getting stuck into a free for all, but this time he all but jumped out of his seat, went straight passed the performance that was taking place darted under the bar and was at Lucy's side in startlingly quick time, where he pulled her quickly into the back of the building, before leaving her there and disappearing back into the main bar. Then there was more shouting, one or two of which she knew only too well, and then it's went very quiet, very quickly. After that night, mac had insisted that she quit working until after the birth. She'd stubbornly kept her word and worked up until she was practically waddling about the bar and he'd kept quiet, sometimes biting his lip almost until it bled, but after the fight, she knew he wasn't playing when he said she had to take leave. Which she did. As stubborn as she was, she couldn't really argue with him on this one. It wasn't just her baby after all.

She finally went into labour on a Friday morning when Mac was at work. Melissa was there when her water broke. If Mac wasn't there, she or Zoe was. They took it in shifts as Mac didn't want her alone when she was so close to popping. When Melissa called him he was home and had her to the hospital in what had to be record speed. After JUST the 12 hours in labour, Caleb was born at 2:33am on the 22nd of July, weighing 7lbs 10 ounces. Lucy felt her tears begin to fall the minute the nurse put Caleb into her arms, but they started to fall that little bit harder when she saw the look on Mac's face as he looked down at the two of them. His eyes seemed another shade of blue altogether for a second, such was the look of pure unadulterated love that beamed from them. The intensity of it mad Lucy's breath catch in her throat for a minute before she spoke.

"Here. Hold him." she smiled up at him with just as much adoration. Mac took his son in his arms like he was going to break. She'd never in her life felt the level of happiness she did at that moment, looking at her two boys.

After placing a goodnight kiss on the tip of her son's tiny nose, Lucy walked out and shut the door quietly behind her before heading to their bedroom.

"How's he doin'?" Mac asked as she walked in. He was sat on the edge of the bed licking his boots off.

He's good. Sleeping. Being cute and adorable. You know the usual."

"Just like his dad huh?" Mac said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Yeah exactly." She laughed as she headed for the bathroom. Once she'd brushed her teeth and changed into one of Mac's T-Shirts she had commandeered for sleeping in, she went back to the bedroom. When she got there, she was greeted with a sight she would never grow tired of. Mac was sat with his back up against the headboard, he wore a loose baggy pair of sweat pants, his ankles were crossed and he was flicking through the channels on the TV. When he saw her at the door he looked up.

"Was gonna ask ya if ya see something ya like. But I know you do." she giggled as she jogged towards the bed, she leaped over him, landing on her side.

"You're pretty full of yourself huh?" Mac dropped the remote on the drawer next to the bed and turned his attention fully on her. He threw his leg over hers and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek before making his way down to her neck.

"So how about we make you full of me instead?" he said against her neck. It was no easier to resist him now than it was the first time they'd met, but she did feel completely exhausted tonight. Most of that being down to Mac already.

"Baby, I exhausted." she said between soft pecks to his lips. "If you can hold out until tomorrow, I'll do that thing with the stockings again." he looked at her for a second like he was contemplating. And it literally was for a split second.

"Deal." he said as he hugged her to his chest and they began to watch whatever terrible 80's horror movie that happened to be on at that time of night.

"You do remember" she said snuggling into him "what happened last time we did the stocking thing? The result of which is sleeping in the next room right now?" Mac smiled and ran his hand through her hair.

"Wouldn't be such a bad thing would it?"


End file.
